


Ceci n'est pas ta destruction

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Multi, Torture psychologique, abus de la Force, l'équipe de Rogue One se fait lessiver le cerveau pour devenir les Chevaliers de ren, la team Rogue One est badass, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai, rédemption de Kylo Ren, tout va finir par s'arranger, toute le monde est co-dépendant, ça empire avant de s'arranger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: C'est ta naissance.« Que sont-ils ? » demande le garçon qui était autrefois Ben.Il regarde flotter les corps dans le liquide quasi-opaque. Il ne peut pas voir grand chose, les visages des occupants sont largement dissimulés par des appareils respiratoires, mais il peut dire qu'ils ont les yeux fermés. Ils ont presque l'air paisibles.« Un cadeau, » répond Snoke à sa manière succinte, de sa voix de cendres et de gravier. « Pour toi. »Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens.C'est la vérité.Ou, une histoire où l'équipe de Rogue One forme le groupe des Chevaliers de Ren.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, relations ambigües ou implicites
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [hoowling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoowling/pseuds/hoowling). Log in to view. 



> Un bout de temps que j'avais envie de traduire celle-là, et avec le retour des Chevaliers de Ren sur le devant de la scène (on peut rêver, hein) je me suis dit que c'était le moment.
> 
> Un grand merci à howlling pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.

_Je pense que nous méritons_

_Un tendre épilogue, mon amour_

**

(Au commencement il n'y a que ténèbres, et ensuite que douleur.)

Elle ne sait pas où elle est ni qui la tient. Elle ne sait pas comment ils ont quitté cette plage maudite par la Force, comment ils peuvent être en vie. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle a été séparée des autres.

Sa cellule est la première qu'il visite. Il l'étudie d'une façon qui lui donne la chair de poule et des sueurs froides. Puis avec une vivacité qui expulse l'air de ses poumons, il attaque son esprit. Elle est prise au dépourvu, mais se défend bec et ongles, utilisant toutes les ruses qu'elle connaît, n'importe lesquelles, pour le tenir à l'écart.

(Ça ne sera pas suffisant.)

Snoke est en partie impressionné par sa force d'âme, tous ceux sur lesquels il a expérimenté avaient craqué sous la pression de la Force à ce stade, mais elle continue de se battre avec le désespoir d'une créature sauvage. Elle hurle jusqu'à en perdre la voix, les yeux brûlants comme des cristaux Kyber. Snoke finit par découvrir que la douleur associée à une attaque brutale sur ses boucliers mentaux est ce qui l'affaiblit, finalement, au point de la briser. Il inonde son esprit, brûlant, bouillant. Il la purge de tout ce qui fait d'elle Jyn Erso, encore et encore, et la modèle en quelque chose d'autre.

Elle ne sait pas où elle est et elle ne sait pas comment elle y est arrivée. Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle est seule.

**

Snoke s'attaque au suivant, préparé à la même longue résistance acharnée que lui a offert sa camarade. Espérant prendre une nouvelle fois sa victime de court, Snoke se lance avec toute la puissance de la Force derrière lui, mais les boucliers mentaux de l'homme se chiffonnent comme du flimsiplast.

Snoke trouve la voie dégagée, comme préparée pour lui. Étrange. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a ravagé l'esprit de celui-ci, l'a laissé en miettes et épars, toute défense naturelle absolument pathétique, presque inutile.

(-pilote, je suis le _pilote_ )

L'invasion de Snoke n'a fait qu'aggraver les dégâts. Il doit poursuivre de manière bien plus prudente avec lui ou le résultat final pourrait ne même pas être fonctionnel. Il n'en est pas question. Pas après tous ces efforts. Mais si seulement Snoke pouvait empêcher l'homme de hurler.

**

« Quel est ton nom ? » demande Snoke, et des bulles de sang se forment au coin de la bouche du rebelle. Il lève les yeux vers Snoke, qui le domine de toute sa taille, desséché et menaçant, et montre les dents.

« Mon nom est Cassian, » crache-t-il, maculant d'écarlate la robe de Snoke. Snoke ne soupire pas, mais il y a un soupçon d'irritation dans l'inspiration mesurée qu'il prend alors. L'homme crie quand des éclairs de Force traversent son corps, pris au dépourvu par l'assaut simultané sur son esprit.

Snoke a appris de la première qu'un double assaut est ce qui fonctionne le mieux. Il déchire l'esprit du rebelle, le retourne, le détruit. L'homme retombe inerte dans sa cellule, le seul son est celui de sa respiration difficile.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demande à nouveau Snoke.

Les yeux de l'homme sont confus, pleins de brume. « Je - » Il hésite, s'interrompt.

(Quel est son nom ?)

« Tu es Spy, » lui dit Snoke, avec une douceur insoutenable.

« Je - je suis Spy, » répète l'homme, le cerveau troublé par la Force. Puis Snoke l'électrocute encore une fois.

**

Presque enivré par ses réussites, trois esprits évidés et soumis prêts à être reconstruits selon ses souhaits, Snoke manque de se débarrasser du suivant. Il est défectueux, aveugle.

Les trois autres doivent sentir le tour que prennent ses pensées. Quelque chose de violent, de conscient se taille un chemin jusqu'à la surface et il doit passer trois semaines de plus à les reconditionner avant de pouvoir reprendre. Mais la réaction intense des autres lui a donné à réfléchir.

Aussi aveugle que soit l'homme, sa connexion avec la Force est vaste. Snoke finit par se dire qu'il pourra être utile.

Snoke commence à bombarder l'esprit et le corps de l'homme et il résiste presque aussi longtemps que la première. Il est plus retors, dissimule des parties de lui-même et les sème dans les catacombes de ses pensées, avec l'aide de la Force.

(il est un avec la Force et la Force est avec lui)

Snoke ne prend pas la peine de rechercher les fragments et écrase plutôt le tout, le pulvérise en poussière et en cendres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien que cris et échos.

**

À ce stade s'occuper du dernier est presque facile, la méthode raffinée par la pratique. Il n'y a que la résistance habituelle, un épais rempart autour de son esprit, quelque chose que Snoke a appris à déjouer avec aisance. Et des cris, mais il y a toujours des cris.

(C'est la vérité)

**

Le droïde est presque irrécupérable, mais quelque chose frémit à l'intérieur des Chevaliers, chaud et dangereux, quand Snoke fait mention de le laisser en arrière. Ils sont plus forts ensemble, maintenant, une complication imprévue. Snoke devra garder cela en tête pour de futures tentatives. Les garder ensemble les rend forts, oui, mais cela les rend également plus gérables et c'est plus facile que de les reprogrammer constamment. Pour l'instant, Snoke cède et accepte le droïde. Et puis, c'est quelque chose qu'il peut utiliser à son avantage.

(Ils refusent d'être séparés)

**

Snoke les prend et les vide jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soient plus cinq êtres, mais un - une créature hurlante. Ils n'étaient pas nés avec la Force dans le sang comme les anciens Jedi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un obstacle pour un Seigneur Sith. Il les expose à la Force, à vif, sans protection, les trempe dans le côté obscur jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient imprégnés, qu'ils en fassent partie, un horrible amas de dents grinçantes et de haine putride.

(Avec la Force, toutes choses sont possibles)

Snoke les élève et les entraîne dans les voies de la Force et du côté obscur et ils assimilent avec naturel, leurs petits esprits vides maintenant remplis de ses enseignements. Alors ils sont complets.

Snoke les masque et les muselle, imprime dans leurs esprits les mêmes régulations qui s'appliquent aux stormtroopers, à savoir qu'ils ne doivent jamais retirer leurs casques sans permission.

Il les relâche.

La dévastation qu'ils répandent en son nom et en celui du Premier Ordre est unique, au delà de toute comparaison. _À couper le souffle_ , pense Snoke. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela donnerait avec un utilisateur naturel de la Force sous son emprise, modelé à son image. Il pense à toutes les façons dont il pourrait améliorer le processus, les erreurs qu'il pourrait éviter, comment cela pourrait améliorer le prototype.

Il le prendrait jeune, aussi jeune que possible. Il est mieux de mouler un esprit en formation que d'avoir à briser et détruire ce qui est déjà présent. Il choisirait quelqu'un de fort dans la Force pour n'avoir pas besoin de créer l'aptitude. Quelqu'un avec peu de relations, sous-développées. Oui, une telle personne serait parfaite pour ses desseins.

Alors il commence à planifier.

**

« Que sont-ils ? » demande le garçon qui était autrefois Ben.

Il regarde flotter les corps dans le liquide quasi-opaque. Il ne peut pas voir grand chose, les visages des occupants sont largement dissimulés par des appareils respiratoires, mais il peut dire qu'ils ont les yeux fermés. Ils ont presque l'air paisibles. 

« Un cadeau, » répond Snoke à sa manière succinte, de sa voix de cendres et de gravier. « Pour toi. »

Kylo essaie de ne pas montrer à son Suprême Leader à quel point il est content, ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Il se tourne vers la dernière cuve, où un droïde attend, immobile.

« Et le droïde ? » demande Kylo. C'est un modèle impérial, plutôt dépassé, qui monte la garde en silence au bout de la rangée. Son regard ne se détourne jamais des autres.

Snoke pince les lèvres. « Cette unité d'élite vient en groupe, explique-t-il. Ils deviennent… inefficaces, quand ils sont séparés. Le droïde demeure avec eux. »

Kylo veut poser d'autres questions à ce sujet, mais un instinct de survie, un murmure de la Force, lui dit qu'il vaut mieux rester silencieux.

Pour Snoke, cette déclaration est un aveu d'échec ; la preuve qu'il n'a pas pu les effacer complètement, n'a pas pu les purger de la connexion qui les relie, mais pour Kylo - quoiqu'il va s'écouler bien des années avant qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment - ce n'est que la vérité.

Snoke, malgré tout son pouvoir et son savoir, n'a pas pu les maîtriser, pas complètement.

Snoke espère rectifier son erreur avec le garçon à ses côtés, dont il va détruire les attaches, les unes après les autres.

« Ils m'ont bien servi, et maintenant ils sont sous ton commandement, » dit Snoke à Kylo. C'est une perspective exaltante pour le garçon avoir de puissants utilisateurs de la Force, comme lui, sous son autorité. Il sera fort et puissant, avec eux à ses côtés.

« Quels sont leurs noms ? » demande Kylo, curieux, récemment baptisé.

« Ils n'ont pas de noms, que des désignations. » Un unique mot gravé dans la plaque sur le devant de chaque cuve.

Snoke marque une pause pour réfléchir. « Ce sont les Chevaliers de Ren. » Et ils appartiennent à Kylo.

C'est la vérité.

**

Quand Kylo retrouve sa troupe d'élite la fois suivante, ils se tiennent en rang devant lui, tous les cinq, cagoulés et masqués comme lui. 

Il connaît leurs désignations, il les a mémorisées à la première opportunité avec un zèle d'écolier. Rogue, Spy, Pilot, Gunner; Seer, et le Droïde.

Et ils sont siens.

(C'est la vérité)

Ils doivent, comme l'a dit Snoke, apprendre à se connaître. Kylo, qui n'est encore qu'un garçon, ne se rend pas compte que c'est là l'idée que le Suprême Leader se fait d'une blague

Ils ne sont pas comme lui. Ils sont puissants, certes, mais ils ne sont pas comme lui. On ne peut pas apprendre à les connaître quand ils en savent si peu sur eux-même. Kylo ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Quoi qu'ils aient été, qui qu'ils aient été, avant, cela a disparu, consumé. Ils sont piégés dans un entre-deux cauchemardesque, à mi-chemin entre l'humain et le droïde, poupées creuses pleines des silences aberrants d'un mauvais code.

Kylo ne sait pas quelles manipulations du côté obscur Snoke a employé pour fondre ces personnes en une monstrueuse créature pleine de rage et de ténèbres vibrantes et d'un désespoir si profond, abyssal, infini, qu'il s'en détourne.

(Il ne veut pas savoir)

Snoke les a dépouillés jusqu'à l'os et les a reconstruits en quelque chose de différent et de mauvais. Ils détestent ça, autant qu'ils en sont capables, ils haïssent leur propre existence. C'est une sensation fétide constante dans la Force, qui émane d'eux comme d'une blessure ouverte et envenimée.

Snoke les a faits silencieux parce qu'il n'a pu obtenir d'eux qu'ils cessent de hurler.

**

Snoke leur ordonne d'accompagner Kylo au Nouveau Temple. Snoke dit à Kylo que des sacrifices doivent être faits pour se consacrer pleinement au côté obscur, que les Jedi ne laisseront jamais prospérer des personnes comme eux. 

Kylo sait cela, l'a entendu encore et encore, mais il ne veut pas le faire, _il ne le veut pas_.

Les doigts fins, noueux de Snoke se referment sur son épaule mince comme des serres, et l'os se tord presque sous la pression. Snoke creuse dans la chair moelleuse, creuse dans l'esprit tendre, avec un murmure glacé et effilé. Du sang jaillit dans la bouche de Kylo et il y a un bruit, aigu, perçant.

Puis c'est fini. Si bien fini que Kylo ne se rappelle même pas que c'est arrivé. Il n'y a rien qu'un espace vide et le son rauque de sa propre respiration. 

« Tu sais ce qui doit être fait, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demande son maître.

Kylo sait, il sait. Il se souvient de l'air renfrogné de sa mère, du dos de son père en train de s'éloigner, de la désapprobation de son oncle. Ils le retenaient. Il est quelque chose de neuf et de spécial et ils veulent détruire cela, l'employer à leurs propres fins. Il le comprend maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. 

Il va accomplir sa destinée et personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin.

(Les Chevaliers de Ren observent depuis l'arrière)

Les gardiens du Nouveau Temple ne se rendent même pas compte que quelque chose ne va pas, au début, ils viennent pour l'accueillir comme un étudiant, un agneau égaré de retour dans le troupeau. Ils apprennent rapidement qu'ils ont tort, mais trop tard.

Il y a une petite voix qui hurle dans sa tête durant tout ce temps où ses anciens amis tombent sous sa lame écarlate. Il est déchiré en deux, une agonie dont il ne peut se libérer.

Ses Chevaliers ne parlent jamais, mais le lien entre eux est tordu et bouillant et terrible. Pendant un instant il pense qu'ils hurlent, eux aussi. Rien ne les entoure que le silence.

Il a les bras endoloris et son armure est maculée de sang et de viscères. Le Temple n'est plus rien qu'une ruine fumante et le côté obscur bouillonne dans ses veines. Et il _hait_ ça, il hait tout ça.

Ils le haïssent aussi.

(La haine mène à la souffrance)

(Oh dieux, comme ils ont souffert)

Il retire son casque et rejette la tête en arrière et laisse le son lui déchirer la gorge, incapable de le contenir plus longtemps. Il résonne dans tous les endroits maintenant vides. Sa présence dans la Force s'étend, se déploie, à la recherche de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, et ils sont là.

(Les Chevaliers de Ren observent depuis l'arrière)

Quelque chose est scellé entre eux ce jour-là, quoiqu'il va s'écouler bien des années avant que Kylo ne le comprenne vraiment.

Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens.

**

Ils ne parlent toujours pas, mais au fil du temps Kylo a fini par en être reconnaissant. Ils ne lui offrent rien d'autre que leur présence constante, même si la sensation est celle d'une plaie dans la Force. Parfois Kylo pense qu'il doit être perçu de la même façon.

Il lui faut du temps pour parfaitement comprendre les limites que Snoke leur a imposées. On ne peut pas parler aux Chevaliers de Ren comme à des personnes. 

Si Kylo demande, « Aurais-tu envie qu'on s'entraîne ? » il n'obtient rien que le cliquetis d'une respiration au travers d'un modulateur.

Ils ne répondent pas aux questions, ils obéissent aux ordres.

Aussi il ordonne. « Rejoins-moi au gymnase pour un entraînement. »

Une fois Kylo ordonne à un chevalier de se battre contre lui après une mission et ne se rend compte qu'après qu'il avait un bras cassé durant tout ce temps.

Kylo se glace. Il est encore jeune, mais il a déjà vu bien pire que cette éclat d'os jaune irrégulier et tranchant qui transperce la peau meurtrie. Pourtant, il en est quand même secoué. Comme beaucoup dans le Premier Ordre il avait oublié qu'il y avait des personnes sous ces masques, des êtres humains. Sa voix déraille quand il ordonne qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, elle n'est pas encore fixée dans ce registre plus bas qui sera bientôt le sien, et il essaie de ne pas être malade de colère et de honte.

Ils lui appartiennent et il va mieux prendre soin d'eux.

Il apprend à leur soutirer les mots à demi vocalisés, quand ils hésitent et ravalent leurs phrases. Il attend patiemment quand ils sont incapables d'articuler, bloqués par des paramètres que Kylo ne saisit pas encore.

Kylo apprend à formuler soigneusement ses requêtes. Il devient très doué pour poser des questions qui sonnent comme des ordres.

Aussi, maintenant il dit plutôt, « Si tu es d'humeur à t'entraîner, retrouve-moi au gymnase. »

Il se demande s'ils ont l'air plus à l'aise auprès de lui une fois qu'il a finalement compris ça, ou s'il ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir.

**

Il prend le temps de les observer pendant les missions qu'ils remplissent ensemble et voici ce qu'il apprend. 

Kylo apprend dans les marais de Malastare que quand il n'est pas là, les Chevaliers se regroupent les uns contre les autres comme des chiots, ou des droïdes abandonnés. Il les trouve pelotonnés tous ensemble dans un coin de leurs quartiers, une mer d'étoffe noire interrompue par les reflets des masques de duracier. La Force bourdonne autour d'eux, d'une façon plaisante.

Il ne se joint pas à eux.

Kylo apprend, durant une opération que quelqu'un a royalement foirée, que s'il ne leur a pas donné d'ordres ils se tourneront les uns vers les autres pour des instructions, et qu'ils peuvent les transmettre. Rogue prend les commandes et commence à diriger et gérer les stormtroopers de manière efficace.

Ils complètent leur objectif et Kylo massacre l'officier incompétent responsable de la désinformation qui leur a presque coûté un bataillon entier de troopers face à des soldats de la Résistance.

Kylo apprend dans les allées et les catacombes de Bogden, tandis qu'ils espionnent pour le compte du Premier Ordre, que Spy n'est jamais loin de Rogue. Il en saura toujours plus qu'il ne le devrait, tout et n'importe quoi, toujours à l'écoute quand les gens l'ignorent.

Ce n'est que grâce aux contacts de Spy et à une bagarre dans un bar mal famé qu'ils s'en tirent vivants.

Kylo apprend que Pilot peut manœuvrer le vaisseau le plus poussif dans les pires conditions comme s'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau de combat ultra-profilé, esquivant à travers les airs comme un oiseau de proie en dépit du brouillard umbarien, mais qu'il a les mains qui tremblent quand on lui confie un blaster.

Pilot pousse une exclamation exaltée après une manœuvre particulièrement difficile qui a obligé les autres passagers de la navette à planter leurs talons au sol et à s'agripper à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver. C'est la première fois que Kylo a jamais entendu un Chevalier exprimer quelque chose qui ne soit pas une réponse à un ordre.

Kylo apprend que de tous les Chevaliers Seer est celui qui a la plus grande connexion avec la Force, tandis qu'ils sont assis parmi les arbres de Devaron, dans un temple tombé en ruines, et que Gunner sait où se trouvent ses points faibles. On ne les voit jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Ils restent assis là un long moment, au milieu des gravats, à écouter le murmure distant de la Force dans les branches des arbres. Gunner regarde l'orée de la forêt et se tient dans leurs dos, blaster au poing.

Kylo apprend que le Droïde peut sembler dépassé, mais que sous sa coque métallique se trouvent les composants robotiques les plus avancés de Premier Ordre.

Et que quand il vous dit qu'une planète est hostile il vaut _vraiment_ mieux l'écouter.

Kylo apprend que les Chevaliers se feront désobéissants, dangereux même, si on les éloigne volontairement les uns des autres, mais qu'ils endureront de brèves séparations pour mener à bien une mission. Cela les rend irritables et difficiles, mais ils le feront s'ils le doivent, seulement pour de courtes périodes.

Rogue devient sèche et encore plus renfermée, même si elle ne parle pas de toute façon. Pilot devient plus agité et distrait, leur connexion distante ne faisant qu'exacerber le problème. Gunner devient de plus en plus violent. Enfin, ils sont réunis avec les deux autres, et Kylo pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Kylo apprend que quand ils ne sont pas employés, ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaiterait, Snoke place les Chevaliers en cryo, leurs cils poudrés de gel. Cela leur donne l'air sans âge, une terreur du Premier Ordre soigneusement conçue qui ne s'éteindra jamais.

Bientôt Kylo est plus grand que Gunner, quand il était autrefois de la taille de Rogue. Les Chevaliers demeurent inchangés. Ils ne grandissent pas, ne vieillissent pas, ne parlent pas.

Il se demande s'il est plus âgé qu'eux maintenant.

Kylo apprend qu'ils sont des esclaves, quoiqu'il va s'écouler bien des années avant qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment.

(C'est la vérité)


	2. Chapter 2

Certaines nuits Kylo se demande si c'est ce qu'il connaîtra de plus proche de l'expérience d'avoir des padawans, des apprentis. Les Chevaliers de Ren ont son nom, sont de sa lignée, d'une certaine façon, et cela lui donne cette étrange sentiment de poids et de responsabilité.

En dépit du fait qu'ils sont probablement plus vieux que lui et infiniment plus menaçants.

Il s'attache à eux, au fil des années durant lesquelles ils servent ensemble, à la façon dont ils le suivent, comme des canetons extrêmement dangereux, comme des ombres.

Ça, et le fait qu'ils flanquent une _vraie_ frousse à Hux, aussi, chaque fois que le rouquin est de service, Kylo Ren s'assure doublement de ne jamais être sans un ou deux de ses Chevaliers pour éprouver les nerfs de cet homme si rigide. Parfois Kylo pense que les Chevaliers s'en amusent un peu eux aussi, qu'une brève étincelle illumine leur lien, mais c'est presque impossible d'en être sûr.

**

Ils viennent juste de compléter une mission - la soumission et la capture de la capitale d'une lune appelée Ondos. C'est un placement utile avec des ressources naturelles, et il y a toujours besoin de plus d'enfants pour compléter les rangs des stormtroopers.

Les soldats les plus zélés de la Résistance ont rapidement été neutralisés et les plus malins sont sans nul doute partis annoncer que la cité est tombée aux mains du Premier Ordre.

Ils sont assis au milieu de la ville fumante, attendant qu'on vienne les récupérer. Le masque de Rogue a été endommagé et le duraplast noir s'est ouvert comme la carapace d'un scarabée, révélant des cheveux d'un châtain foncé et un œil vert perçant. C'est la première fois que Kylo voit autant d'elle.

C'est déconcertant. Elle n'a violé aucun règlement, les dégâts sont accidentels, mais il est plus habitué à leurs masques qu'à l'idée des visages qu'ils dissimulent.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire du berger et des chat-loups ? » demande-t-il à voix haute comme il le fait parfois, sans attendre de réponse. Il est surpris quand il en reçoit une. 

« Nous la connaissons. »

Son masque cassé, c'est sa voix, sa vraie voix, non modulée, inaltérée, qu'il entend. Il la regarde un long moment, elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle ne détourne pas le regard.

Il a posé une question et elle a répondu, une question, non un ordre. A-t-elle trouvé comment contourner la tare que Snoke lui a imposée ? Ou est-ce quelque chose qui s'estompe graduellement, quelque chose dont ils guérissent ? Il ne pense pas qu'il le saura jamais.

Rogue lui rappelle beaucoup les chat-loups, des créatures intelligentes, hardies et sauvages. Il se demande ce qui a bien pu lui être enlevé, elle n'a pas de nom, pas de foyer, pas d'histoire et pourtant - elle connaît cette histoire.

Spy vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle et parle, le modulateur craque et crachote. « Dans une vallée des grandes montagnes d'Alderaan vivait autrefois un berger qui détestait garder ses nerfs. Assis tout seul à flanc de montagne, il s'ennuyait. Pour s'amuser, il se mit à crier d'une voix forte, "les chat-loups ! Les chat-loups viennent dévorer les nerfs ! »

Kylo est heureux que son casque soit demeuré intact. Il n'a pas à se soucier de masquer son expression. Il est sûr qu'elle est bien trop nostalgique. L'histoire qu'ils racontent est un peu différente de ses souvenirs, mais bien assez similaire.

Gunner et Seer viennent s'asseoir un peu plus loin et Pilot est entre eux. Gunner continue le conte de sa voix lente et riche.

« Les villageois vinrent en courant pour aider le berger à repousser les créatures. Mais quand ils arrivèrent aux pâturages, ils ne trouvèrent aucun chat-loup. Le berger imprudent rit de leurs visages en colère. Les villageois le prévinrent de ne pas appeler à l'aide quand il n'y a pas de danger.

— Mais depuis la forêt, les chat-loups observaient, » dit Rogue d'une voix basse mais ferme. La seule tonalité humaine dans un océan de son artificiel.

Pilot raconte la suite, les mains agitées de tics nerveux. « Plus tard, le berger appela à nouveau en disant que les chat-loups venaient dévorer les nerfs, et une fois de plus les villageois accoururent à son aide. Quand ils ne virent aucun danger, ils le grondèrent encore, lui disant de ne pas appeler à l'aide quand il n'y avait pas de chat-loups.

— Mais depuis la forêt, les chat-loups observaient, » répète Rogue. 

Seer reprend le rôle du conteur. « Le berger ne fit que rire. Mais les chat-loups l'avaient observé depuis la forêt et ils ne se cachèrent pas quand ils vinrent pour les nerfs et leur berger. Le berger les vit rôder autour de son troupeau. Terrorisé, il bondit sur ses pieds et cria aussi fort qu'il le put, "Chat-loups ! Chat-loups !" Mais les villageois ne vinrent pas. »

Rogue reprend les rênes de l'histoire. « Le chat-loup sourit, d'un sourire plein de dents, de rage et de vide et de la noirceur d'une nuit sans lune, et dit au berger, "Personne ne croit un menteur, pas même lorsqu'il dit la vérité." Et ils dévorèrent le berger et tous ses nerfs. »

C'était la première fois qu'il les entend parler autant, mais comme l'histoire atteint sa conclusion, le calme retombe autour du feu de camp. Kylo se sent étrangement paisible, la Force bourdonne agréablement entre eux.

Le Droïde est debout, leur sentinelle solitaire, qui envoie un signal d'extraction au Premier Ordre.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de me raconter cette histoire, » dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il pense voir Rogue sourire, et il ne ressent pas la présence des Chevaliers comme une blessure à vif à ses côtés, mais comme une impression de guérison et de paix. 

Snoke requiert la présence des Chevaliers dès qu'ils sont de retour sur la base et ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. Ils reviennent, et il s'écoule des semaines avant qu'il ne les entende parler à nouveau, lentement, comme si c'était douloureux.

Kylo a appris il y a longtemps que quand Snoke les récupère puis les rend ils sont toujours plus silencieux et brisés qu'auparavant.

**

Tandis que ses propres leçons avec Snoke continuent de progresser, Kylo commence à regarder les Chevaliers et à se poser des questions. Vous a-t-il fait cela, à vous aussi ? A-t-il creusé en vous, creusé et vidé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien ? Est-ce que vos pensées résonnaient au milieu de tous ces nouveaux espaces vides ? 

(Est-ce que les hurlements ont fini par cesser ?)

Il essaie de se rappeler le poids chaud de la main de son père sur son épaule, mais il n'y a rien en lui que ténèbres et ressentiment. Parfois il ne se rappelle pas le visage de sa mère, juste les orifices vides d'un crâne et une bouche pincée par l'amertume.

Quand il est seul, juste avant de s'endormir, il se demande combien de choses il ne se rappelle pas avoir oubliées.

Il se demande si un jour il sera juste un Chevalier comme les autres, et si on le placera sous les ordres de quelqu'un de plus jeune et plus puissant dans la Force. 

**

C'est après une leçon particulièrement rude infligée par Snoke que ses Chevaliers le trouvent. Il est dans ses quartiers privés, sans son casque, luttant pour respirer à travers le supplice et l ne peut entendre rien d'autre que les cris dans son esprit, déchiré et saignant.

Il sent leur présence dans la Force, près de lui, et quand il revient à lui il se rend compte qu'ils sont effectivement là. Plus encore, ils sont en train de _parler_ , ce qu'ils n'ont pas osé faire depuis la fois où ils ont raconté une histoire autour d'un feu de camp parmi les débris. 

Aucun d'eux ne porte son masque et il ferme les yeux dès l'instant où il s'en aperçoit. Kylo ne sait pas s'il admire leur bravoure ou la déteste.

(La haine mène à la souffrance)

(Ils sont si las de souffrir)

Snoke viendra chercher cet instant dans son crâne et l'en extraira et puis il punira les Chevaliers. Kylo garde les yeux fermés. Il ne les trahira pas.

« Nous sommes un avec la Force, » dit Rogue dans un murmure.

« Et la Force est avec nous, » répondent les autres sur le même ton. Le bâton de Seer frappe doucement le rythme.

« Nous sommes un avec la Force, dit à nouveau Rogue.

— Et la Force est avec nous, » répondent les autres.

La sensation qui s'abat sur lui n'est pas exactement apaisante. Elle rappelle un peu une couverture militaire, rugueuse et étrangère, mais chaude et lourde.

Parfois il oublie que les Chevaliers sont eux-même des utilisateurs de la Force plus que compétents, entraînés par Snoke lui-même, même s'ils ne manient pas tous le sabre-laser. Il comprend maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont survécu au traitement de Snoke, c'est la clé.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils ont complété les espaces vides les uns des autres. S'ils n'étaient pas ici avec lui, pour le soutenir de leur présence, de leurs voix, il aurait été perdu.

« Nous sommes un avec la Force, » dit Rogue une fois de plus, et cette fois quand ils répondent Kylo lèche ses lèvres desséchées et répète avec eux.

« Et la Force est avec nous. » 

Lors de sa leçon suivante avec Snoke, le corps encore tressautant du contrecoup d'un éclair de Force, il l'entend au tréfonds de son esprit, dans les espaces vides et obscurs que Snoke abandonne sans y prêter attention.

« Nous sommes un avec la Force. »

 _Et la Force est avec nous_ , pense-t-il.

**

Kylo prend note du temps qu'il faut aux Chevaliers pour se remettre de ce que Snoke a brisé en eux. Il commence à voir le rythme, combien de jours il leur faut pour être capables de parler, combien avant qu'ils soient capables de réponses claires.

Il choisit soigneusement le moment où il pose ses questions.

« Dis-moi d'où tu viens, » dit-il à Spy.

L'homme prend un long moment pour répondre et Kylo peut sentir sa frustration à travers la Force quand il fouille son esprit et ne trouve rien. Il n'y a pas de commencement, pour eux, pas de fin.

« Il y avait de la lumière, éclatante et brûlante, » dit lentement Spy, comme si les mots étaient englués dans la mélasse, prononcés par une langue saignante, à travers des dents brisées. « Puis vinrent les ténèbres. C'est de là que je viens, » conclut Spy qui ne parvient à rien de plus.

Kylo y réfléchit un long moment.

« Dis-moi où tu a appris à te servir d'un blaster comme ça, » demande-t-il à Rogue.

Sa main se crispe sur le dit blaster et l'air s'emplit soudain d'une violence restreinte. Kylo recule d'un pas large.

« J'ai appris avec les mains d'un enfant, » dit-elle, et le gémissement aigu d'un fusil qui s'échauffe résonne dans les oreilles de Kylo, et il en sent le poids fantôme entre ses paumes.

Et il comprend, oh oui. Il se rappelle le tonnerre et les bruits métalliques du feu du canon et s'entendre dire d'aller se cacher dans le coin entre le lit et le mur tandis que des soldats passaient en courant. Il se rappelle sa mère en train de lui montrer comment tenir le petit blaster dans ses mains potelées, les instructions calmes de Luke sur la pratique du sabre-laser alors qu'il atteignait à peine la taille de son oncle.

« Dis-moi où tu a appris la Force, » dit-il à Seer. Le casque s'incline curieusement dans sa direction et le Chevalier s'appuie sur son bâton. Son existence dans la Force est liquide, parfois un étang calme, d'autres fois un torrent enragé.

Seer se laisse aller en arrière, reposant son casque sur le mur contre lequel il est adossé. Du sang coule de son nez le long de son menton, caché à la vue. « La Force est partout, dans toute chose. J'ai appris la Force dans la poussière et dans la pluie. »

Kylo pense parfois que Seer est cryptique pour son propre amusement, plutôt que pour contourner ce que Snoke a bien pu leur faire.

« Dis-moi comment tu as rencontré Seer. » Kylo n'attend pas vraiment de réponse, Gunner est plus silencieux et taciturne que les autres.

Kylo sait que ces deux Chevaliers ont dû se connaître avant que Snoke ne mette ses griffes sur eux, sinon tout le groupe. Mais ces deux sont particulièrement proches. Si Seer est la rivière, Gunner est le rocher qu'elle contourne.

Gunner reste silencieux un moment avant de marmonner. « Tout est selon la volonté de la Force. »

Kylo ne trouve pas cette réponse d'une grande aide, il va s'écouler bien des années avant qu'il ne la comprenne vraiment.

« Dis-moi quel est ton nom, » demande-t-il à Pilot.

Le corps de Chevalier commence à trembler comme une feuille, comme s'il combattait quelque ennemi mental. Kylo commence à s'alarmer quand la réaction ne fait qu'empirer.

« Je suis le pilote, » hoquette-t-il comme s'il venait de remonter à la surface de l'eau, force l'air dans ses poumons, son inspiration craquante à travers le masque. « Je suis le pilote, s'il vous plaît, non, _je suis Pilot_ , » plaide-t-il, d'une voix aiguë et paniquée. De ses ongles, il s'attaque à sa gorge et à son casque, s'acharne contre le duraplast.

Kylo ne peut le faire cesser de trembler et doit appeler les autres Chevaliers pour l'aider. Il est repoussé à l'écart tandis qu'ils se regroupent autour de Pilot, tout en légers contacts et en mots rassurants, leur présence dans la Force proche et apaisante.

Spy est pelotonné contre le dos de Pilot, Gunner et Seer l'encadrent, aussi serrés que leurs lourdes armures le leur permettent. Il faut encore des heures avant que Pilot ne se calme, son immobilité uniquement rompue par des frissons intermittents.

Rogue vient au devant de Kylo et ne dit rien, irritée et menaçante. Sa rage est un incendie d'un blanc brûlant, qui ronge les limites de ses sens. Elle se tient là, juste assez longtemps pour le rendre mal à l'aise, pour _l'effrayer_ , avant de retourner à son camarade.

Elle s'est très clairement fait comprendre. Kylo ne pose plus la question.

Les Chevaliers de Ren sont siens, c'est la vérité - mais ils appartenaient d'abord les uns aux autres et Kylo apprend en cet instant que s'il leur fait du mal - Rogue les protégera. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Le Droïde s'approche de lui, et Kylo ne lui demande pas de réponse, mais il en offre une.

« Je suis programmé pour enregistrer et soumettre mes rapports au Suprême Leader, » dit-il, aussi poli et vaguement irrespectueux que toujours. Il regarde Kylo un long moment, de ses yeux fixes et luisants.

« Je comprends, » dit enfin Kylo. Là dessus il tourne les talons et s'en va.

Il comprend maintenant comment Snoke semble être toujours au courant du moment où les Chevaliers commencent à fonctionner hors de ses paramètres, quelle que soit la distance. Il ne doute pas que les Chevaliers savent que le Droïde fait ses rapports à Snoke, mais il repense à ce que Snoke lui a dit quand il lui a offert les Chevaliers.

Ils viennent en groupe.

Ils n'ont pas voulu être séparés, et le Suprême Leader en a pris avantage. Ils doivent le savoir, _sûrement_ ils le savent. Pourtant, ils refusent d'êtres séparés.

Kylo a fini par comprendre qu'ils sont tous assujettis au Suprême Leader, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui quand le fragment de la carte menant à Luke Skywalker est découvert sur Jakku, puis perdu. Snoke les a placés ailleurs. Ils sont reconditionnés après un _incident._ Kylo se souvient de l'officier qui a essayé de coincer Rogue dans un coin, de poser les mains sur elle. Il se rappelle comment Spy l'a tué, d'un mouvement brutal, gracieux, puis a commencé à massacrer tout le monde autour.

Kylo demeure silencieux à ce sujet. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être lui, en train de recevoir une leçon. Il n'avait été qu'à quelques secondes de tirer son propre sabre.

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui quand il plonge dans l'esprit du pilote rebelle et en extrait ce dont il a besoin. Il ressent l'écho d'une douleur atroce à travers leur lien.

Il se rappelle être de l'autre côté - _hurler_ \- Snoke ravageant son esprit et prenant ce qu'il souhaitait.

La tête de Kylo résonne de cris. Il ne peut même plus dire de qui ils émanent.

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui alors Hux se sent assez en confiance pour faire des commentaires méprisants et remettre son autorité en question. La colère monte en lui, brûlante.

Il n'y a nulle part où mettre les hurlements et la furie et le goût de sang dans sa bouche et il se défoule avec le besoin de détruire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_.

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui pour ressentir la terreur et l'exaltation de l'attaque de Starkiller sur la Nouvelle République.

L'agonie de milliards de voix criant toutes ensemble est presque aussi bruyante que le bruit constant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et le silence soudain qui vient après est presque _euphorique_. La Force écume et se tord et engloutit Kylo, et puis elle se calme, comme toute chose hurlante.

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui quand il récupère la fille, tout à la fois fasciné et en colère. Sans ses Chevaliers pour lui servir d'ancre, la frustration monte en lui, bouillonnante. Il laisse la fille enfermée.

Quand il essaie de joindre ses Chevaliers, tout est devenu sombre et silencieux comme les profondeurs de l'inconscience. Ou de la mort. Il secoue la tête, s'ils étaient morts il le saurait, il l'aurait senti. 

Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont _siens._

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui quand son sabre émerge du dos de son père, mais dans la distance, il sent quelque chose céder. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder le corps de Han Solo tomber.

Il y a un cri dans sa tête, qui semble venir de Rogue. Pendant un instant il a l'impression que ses vêtements sont lourds et trempées et que de la pluie ruisselle sur sa peau, dans ses yeux, et il n'y a qu'une peur aveuglante et du chagrin et de la _douleur_ , son père, son _père_ recroquevillé à ses pieds - mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Et puis la voix de Spy dans son oreille, étrange et frénétique. « Il faut qu'on y aille, _il faut qu'on y aille !_ »

Oui, il sait ça. Il lève les yeux et regarde alentour. Rien n'est familier, il se tient sur une plate-forme d'atterrissage et tout est déformé par une pluie battante. Il ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'il y aille. Mais il - il ne sait pas… où il est. Quelque chose, comme de la peur, lui remonte l'échine.

Puis la vision de Force, ou quoi que ça ait été, s'évanouit dans une douleur brûlante, un trait d'arbalète qui lui déchire le flanc et il est debout sur une passerelle là où il était avant et il n'y a pas de pluie. Il y a des cris, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas dans sa tête.

Les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont pas avec lui quand il affronte la pilleuse d'épaves et le stormtrooper félon dans la neige et la glace et l'indignité de la défaite. La douleur aiguë en travers de son visage, infligée par la lame de sa propre famille et les grognements de la terre qui s'ouvre en deux.

Et les Chevaliers de Ren ne sont toujours pas là quand il se réveille à l'infirmerie des semaines plus tard et c'est là qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va vraiment, vraiment pas.

Snoke le regarde avec mépris du haut de son énorme hologramme quand Kylo va enfin suffisamment bien pour qu'il lui accorde audience. Ses questions à propos des Chevaliers sont ignorées, repoussées. Ils semblent coupés de lui, d'une façon qu'il n'a jamais ressentie auparavant.

Hux lui dit que les Chevaliers sont à Snoke, qui peut en faire ce que bon lui semble, et Kylo sait que Hux pense que c'est la vérité.

Mais Kylo connaît la vérité. Il sait que Snoke, malgré tout son pouvoir et son savoir, n'a pas pu les maîtriser, pas complètement.

Il sait qu'ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et qu'ils sont siens.

C'est la vérité.

Alors Kylo fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant. Il se rebelle.


	3. Chapter 3

L'absence de ses Chevaliers est pour Kylo comme une douleur lancinante, comme une dent arrachée, et il est réduit à tâter morbidement le vide laissé en lui, dans son esprit. Il veut se battre et déchirer jusqu'à ce que tout autour de lui soit brisé et sanglant, réduit à néant, mais il ne peut _pas_.

Il doit agir avec prudence, avec discrétion. Si quiconque au sein de l'Ordre le soupçonne d'avoir changé d'allégeance, il sera conduit devant le Suprême Leader et brûlé de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus du tout des Chevaliers. Quelque chose tout au fond de lui lui dit que, où qu'ils soient, s'il est découvert, ils seront sûrement tués. Recyclés pour un projet qui requierra moins de maintenance.

Mais son esprit continue de lui crier que son état est anormal, qu'il n'est pas supposé être tout seul dans sa tête et que _quelque chose_ doit être fait pour y remédier. Il ne peut pas rester inactif. Cette anomalie qui le ronge est ce qui lui dicte ses mots suivants, en dépit du danger.

« Y a-t-il eu des transmissions de la part du Suprême Leader ? » demande Kylo, même si Hux est la dernière personne à qui il souhaite parler de ça. L'homme est trop intelligent pour être manipulé par la Force, et ils le savent tous les deux. Aussi amusant qu'il pourrait être d'essayer de fouiller dans les pensées de Hux pour trouver ce que Kylo veut savoir, ce serait également futile. L'esprit de Hux est comme un piège en duracier. C'est ce qui le rend si utile, pourquoi il est si souvent assigné pour faire la liaison avec Ren et ses chevaliers.

Ils se tiennent tous les deux devant la baie sur le pont principal du _Finalizer_ , au dessus du ballet de quelques planètes insignifiantes, le noir de l'espace environnant piqueté des têtes d'épingle d'étoiles lointaines. Hux se poste, mains derrière le dos, dans une attitude de repos. Kylo peut sentir la suffisance et la supériorité froide qui émanent toujours de lui et lutte pour empêcher ses doigts de se rapprocher trop de son sabre, un signe trop révélateur que Hux connaît. Il ne peut se permettre d'afficher la moindre faiblesse.

« Vous concernant ? » demande Hux avec un soupçon de malice, en se tournant vers Kylo. La lumière crue le dépouille de toute couleur, peau blafarde et yeux pâles, à l'exception des cheveux roux sagement plaqués sous sa casquette. « Hmm. Non. »

Dents serrées, Kylo est déterminé à ne pas le laisser le déstabiliser. Il imagine en train de frapper Hux, en plein sur sa stupide face de belette, et se sent légèrement mieux. « Concernant les Chevaliers de Ren, » explique-t-il calmement.

Il essaie d'évoquer Spy, le caractère raisonnable et la douceur qui parviennent toujours à soutirer les informations avec aisance. Kylo n'a jamais eu cette patience, laisse généralement ces choses à Spy ou occasionnellement Seer, dont l'attitude joviale associée à la présence intimidante de Gunner pousse souvent les gens à divulguer des détails sans hésitation ou presque. Même Pilot, avec sa candeur étrangement attachante, était meilleur en interrogation que Kylo.

« Impatient de retrouver vos chiens à votre botte ? » est la réplique acerbe de Hux. La lumière fait ressortir ses pommettes et plonge ses yeux dans les ténèbres, comme un crâne, ou le masque d'un stormtrooper. Sa suffisance augmente d'un cran, et la sensation est cinglante contre les sens de Kylo, comme une pluie battante et gelée.

Kylo a du mal à respirer normalement et sa vision se teinte de rouge. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. « Y a-t-il eu des transmissions, dit-il, mâchoire crispée, ou _non_? »

Hux attend un moment de trop avant de répondre, appréciant immensément d'avoir un appât à agiter devant Kylo. « Non, il n'y en a pas eu. » Il savoure clairement le léger affaissement des épaules de Kylo. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à les récupérer, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient bons à grand chose, » dit Hux, même en sachant que c'est complètement faux.

Les Chevaliers de Ren étaient une force destructrice qui rivalisait avec Starkiller Base, contenue dans cinq corps ordinaires de chair et d'os, élaborés par le Suprême Leader lui-même. Hux n'est pas jaloux, _bien sûr que non._ Mais entendre parler de ses Chevaliers de manière désobligeante irrite Kylo au plus haut point, aussi Hux saisit-il chaque opportunité qu'il a de le faire.

Ça, et les Chevaliers le mettent vraiment mal à l'aise, avec leurs masques et la façon dont ils semblent étouffer tout bruit autour d'eux, en l'aspirant, comme des trous noirs ambulants, silencieux et béants et infinis. Hux réprime un frisson.

Kylo se renfrogne, dissimulé derrière son masque. S'il ne peut pas obtenir de Hux l'information qu'il recherche, ne peut pas le forcer à se trahir, il va devoir tenter sa chance avec les systèmes informatiques.

**

Si seulement il était aussi facile d'entrer dans le système qu'il l'a été d'entrer dans la pièce.

Kylo s'est enfermé à l'écart, à un niveau inférieur, loin dans le ventre du vaisseau. Il n'a pas les autorisations pour être ici, encore moins la permission d'accéder aux serveurs d'archives stockés ici. Les lumières vertes clignotantes et l'écran sont les seules sources de lumière dans la petite pièce, projetant des ombres étranges qui vacillent en bordure de sa vision.

Il a ouvert un panneau et les câbles se sont déversés sur le sol autour de lui comme des entrailles dans sa démarche pour obtenir l'information qu'il désire, en vain. Il a eu beau recâbler et détourner, il n'a eu aucun résultat. Pas plus qu'avec ses différents mots de passe et tentatives de codage.

Kylo lutte contre sa frustration, repousse son instinct de rager et détruire. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien ici. S'il perd patience et détruit les engins, cela ne mènera qu'à une enquête sur sa présence ici. Il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

Il s'est trop reposé sur ses Chevaliers, leur absence amène ses lacunes à la lumière, les lui renvoie au visage. Avec le Droïde il aurait récupéré l'information en un instant, et Spy aussi bien que Pilot sont de meilleurs craqueurs que lui, ils auraient contourné la programmation. Mais Spy et Pilot ne sont pas là. Aucun d'eux n'est là. C'est toute l'histoire.

Il prend une inspiration précautionneuse et essaie une fois de plus de contourner le pare-feu, mais le message d'accès refusé apparaît à nouveau. Kylo se redresse vivement et tire presque son sabre sous l'effet de la colère.

La porte à l'autre bout de la pièce s'ouvre dans un soupir mécanique. Kylo se fige et lève la tête. Un officier du Premier Ordre s'arrête net en le voyant. Il y a un moment de silence total tandis qu'ils se dévisagent mutuellement. L'homme ravale son inquiétude avant de se décider à prendre la parole. «͏͏͏ Seigneur, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'être ici, » déclare-t-il fermement, même si Kylo peut goûter sa peur, prononcée et amère, comme un goût d'agrumes après s'être lavé les dents.

Kylo tend la main et appelle la Force. Il la concentre, malveillante, autour de la gorge de l'homme, et serre. De ses doigts gantés l'officier commence à tirer sur son col, soudain bien plus étroit. Il commence juste à paniquer quand Kylo l'attire à lui et qu'ils se retrouvent nez contre masque. La respiration de l'homme paniqué embrume la visière de Kylo.

« Pas l'autorisation ? » demande lentement Kylo, mortel. Le côté obscur de la Force murmure à ses oreilles, _fais-le_. Il pourrait refermer la Force contre la chair tendre et flexible de la gorge, la refermer et couper la respiration, ou en finir plus vite encore d'une torsion ou d'un craquement.

 _Ce serait si facile_ , pense-t-il. 

C'est la vérité.

Et le corps ? demande une voix dans sa tête qui ressemble à celle de Spy.

Combien de temps avant qu'on déclare sa disparition ? demande Rogue.

Avant que d'autres ne posent des questions ? raisonne Seer.

Kylo se renfrogne, même si personne ne peut le voir. Qu'il s'agisse véritablement de ses Chevaliers au fond de son esprit ou qu'il soit en train d'imaginer ce qu'ils lui diraient sans nul doute, c'est un bon conseil. Au lieu de rompre le cou de l'officier, Kylo dirige son attention vers son esprit, rassemble son influence. C'est un tour pour lequel il n'est pas très doué, ses Chevaliers ont toujours été plus efficaces quand il s'agit de convaincre les autres à l'aide de la Force. Rogue, Seer. Il essaie tout de même.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, » dit lentement Kylo, imprégnant ses mots de suggestion. Il imagine le ton doux de Seer, l'habileté avec laquelle Rogue appliquerait la Force à ses mots.

« Je - je suis désolé ? » répond l'officier, mais son regard est flou et confus.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, » répète Kylo, luttant pour garder le contrôle requis pour que cela fonctionne.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu, » reprend l'officier, dont le corps se détend d'un seul coup. Kylo pousse presque un soupir de soulagement lui-même, mais il ne peut pas perdre sa concentration - une hésitation pourrait rendre tout cet effort inutile.

« Je n'ai jamais été ici, » insiste Kylo. Il est vital que personne ne soit témoin de sa présence ici.

« Vous n'avez jamais été ici, » répète l'homme, obéissant.

« Très bien, » dit Kylo.

« Très bien, » répond l'officier, satisfait.

Kylo le relâche. Il vacille un peu avant de se stabiliser sur ses pieds. Il fait demi-tour et sort sans un regard derrière lui. Kylo, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de recommencer, saisit sa chance de s'esquiver promptement.

Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, l'officier manque de percuter Phasma. Elle l'interroge, « Officier Darik, que faites-vous ? » Elle l'avait envoyé chercher les données d'une mission, il ne devrait pas être en train de se balader dans les couloirs.

Il la regarde, les yeux dans le vague, et cille. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il n'a jamais été là, » lui dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Phasma n'a même pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parle, elle n'est pas stupide.

« Kylo, » gronde-t-elle.

« Très bien ! » dit Darik, apparemment ravi.

Phasma l'écarte et passe le coin juste à temps pour voir le talon d'une botte et l'ourlet flottant d'une cape noire à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle serre les dents. S'il ne fait pas plus attention, ce garçon se fera tuer.

Il faut faire quelque chose. Phasma entend résonner dans ses oreilles les mots de son vieux mentor, à propos des choses que l'on veut faites correctement, et se rend compte qu'elle va devoir agir elle-même.

**

Finalement, c'est Phasma qui met le plan au point. Kylo s'était cru subtil dans sa recherche de renseignements, ses tentatives de craquer les pare-feu du Premier Ordre, mais Phasma est d'avis qu'il est aussi subtil qu'un Destroyer.

Elle l'a attiré à l'écart avec un ton suffisamment ferme pour qu'il l'écoute, craignant d'avoir été découvert. Il tressaille quand elle l'informe qu'elle l'aidera dans ses démarches, tout en le conduisant à un bureau avec une console. Il l'observe, partiellement effrayé, partiellement admiratif, tandis qu'elle entame le processus d'élimination jusqu'à atteindre l'information dont il a besoin.

Quand Kylo lui demande pourquoi elle l'aide, elle reste un moment silencieuse, mais ses Chevaliers lui ont appris la patience, et il attend donc.

« Ils sont vos Chevaliers, et votre responsabilité, » dit-elle après un trop long silence.

Au début, son explication semble bien légère, mais il a fini par comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire.

Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. C'est la vérité. Et c'est quelque chose que Phasma elle-même a mis bien des années à comprendre. Vos soldats sont votre responsabilité.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire où ils sont, » dit-elle, d'un ton prudemment monocorde.

Le poing de Kylo craque et la Force bouillonne sous sa peau.

Il ne peut pas en être certain, à cause du casque, mais en cet instant il jurerait qu'elle lui offre le regard le plus blasé qui soit, en haussant les sourcils. « Parce que je ne le sais pas. »

Kylo inspire et se dit qu'il ne va pas perdre son sang-froid. Oh que _non._

« Mais je peux vous dire qui le sait, » termine-t-elle. Son casque s'incline dans la direction de Kylo et elle hésite, elle sait qu'elle commet une forme de trahison. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait cela, s'asseoir devant un écran et donner des informations à un homme autrefois loyal au Premier Ordre, et elle pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Quelque part, cela la terrifie.

« Il n'y a pas de possibilité de retour en arrière après ça, vous le savez, » dit-elle avec la voix sévère d'un commandant. Kylo sourit. Cela lui rappelle sa mère.

« Je le sais, » répond-il.

Phasma acquiesce et appuie sur quelques touches, et une série de données s'affiche à l'écran. Un homme et un nom. Kylo les étudie d'un regard fiévreux, les doigts nerveux.

« Et vous êtes sûre ? » demande-t-il, sans détourner le regard de l'écran, sans ciller.

« Oui, Seigneur, répond-elle. Commencez par lui puis remontez la chaîne de commande, » conseille-t-elle.

Une fois qu'il a mémorisé l'information, il se tourne pour lui faire face. Deux masques se dévisagent, derrière lesquels tout le monde a oublié qu'il se trouve des personnes. « Je n'oublierai pas, » promet-il lentement.

Elle demeure silencieuse, ne sachant trop s'il s'agit d'une menace ou d'une simple affirmation. « N'oubliez pas de désactiver les traqueurs du vaisseau avant de partir, » se décide-t-elle à dire, avant de lui offrir un salut d'adieu.

La bouche de Kylo se tord en un sourire avant qu'il ne s'incline dans un salut, comme les Jedi de l'ancien temps, la surprenant une fois encore. Puis il quitte la pièce à grand pas déterminés, et troopers comme techniciens s'écartent en hâte de son chemin.

La Force bourdonne dans ses veines, une créature sauvage, prête à être relâchée. Kylo sourit, d'un sourire féroce - l'excitation de la chasse lui fait presser le pas.

**

Kylo trouve l'homme qui revient du mess, une tache jaune sur le devant de sa veste, hâtivement essuyée mais sans grand résultat. Il est plus grassouillet que sur l'holo de son dossier, avec des cheveux sombres qui commencent à se faire rares. Un individu plutôt décevant pour sa supposée importance. L'indignation submerge Kylo, brûlante. C'est cet homme, qui le tient à distance de ses Chevaliers ? Il se sent presque insulté.

Kylo essaie de ne pas diffuser accidentellement son sentiment à travers la Force, mais il doit en laisser échapper suffisamment pour que le Général stoppe et cille, prévenu du danger par un quelconque instinct. Kylo s'avance hors de l'ombre et l'homme sursaute avant de se forcer à se détendre. Kylo cache son sourire carnassier derrière son masque.

« Général Corcer, dit Kylo d'une voix traînante.

— Seigneur, » répond l'homme, ne sachant s'il doit se montrer effrayé ou supérieur. Eh bien, il le saurait bien assez tôt. « Puis-je vous aider ?

— En fait, oui, Général. Venez avec moi. » Kylo allonge délibérément le pas pour que le Général, plus petit, soit presque obligé de courir pour rester à son niveau, une tactique qu'il a dérobé à Gunner, quand Seer le harcèle. Ce que Seer parvient à faire sans prononcer un mot.

Cela distrait suffisamment le Général pour qu'il ne demande pas où ils vont, une erreur fatale. « Entrez ici, » dit Kylo, et le Général, entraîné par le mouvement, obéit sans réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que Kylo verrouille la porte derrière eux. Ils sont dans un bureau vide et anonyme, l'une des centaines de pièces semblables à ce niveau.

« Seigneur, que faisons-nous ici ? » demande nerveusement Corcer, mais il est trop tard.

« Nous ? _Vous_ , Général, allez répondre à quelques unes de mes questions. » Kylo garde un ton nonchalant. L'air bourdonne avec la Force, qui se tortille sous ses doigts.

Corcer commence à transpirer. « Des questions, Seigneur ? » Il observe, anxieux, Kylo qui s'avance vers lui avec une grâce inhumaine, la promesse d'un désastre émanant de tout son être.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonne Kylo, et d'un geste de la main il fait s'avancer une chaise et y pousse Corcer, qui crie quand la pression inéluctable craque l'une de ses hanches. « Maintenant, gronde Kylo, commençons par, _où sont mes Chevaliers ?_ »

**

Il doit encore déchirer les esprits de deux autres généraux et d'un amiral avant de récupérer la location de ses Chevaliers. Mais il l'a enfin.

Il laisse les hommes délirants, inutiles, au sol, verrouille derrière lui le bureau dans lequel il les a piégés. Il s'en va, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui, l'écho de hurlements résonnant dans ses oreilles, dans son crâne.

 _Ttaz_.

Il le répète encore et encore dans son esprit, le fait résonner dans ces nouveaux espaces vides. Ttaz, Ttaz, Ttaz, Ttaz, Ttaz. C'est une planète lointaine, il doit donc partir vite avant que son absence, ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, ne soit remarquée.

Son lien avec les Chevaliers n'est plus silencieux, maintenant qu'il sait où ils se trouvent. Son esprit s'étend, aussi loin qu'il le peut, pour essayer de se connecter avec eux, mais quand il y parvint, il ne reçoit qu'un étrange bruit plaintif - comme un signal com mal aligné, statique mâchée et sons à demi brouillés. Kylo se fige, parcouru d'un frisson.

Distrait, il manque de bousculer Hux qui se fend d'un commentaire cinglant sur l'état de stress de Kylo. Celui-ci n'a pas de temps à perdre en joutes verbales et passe devant lui avec impatience.

Hux, perplexe, fixe le dos de Kylo qui s'éloigne. Ils sont des antagonistes naturels, mais ce n'est pas si souvent que Ren l'ignore complètement. Il essaie de se débarrasser du froid glaçant qui l'a pénétré au passage de Kylo et de retourner vaquer à ses affaires, l'échine couverte de chair de poule.

Kylo le remarque à peine. Il doit atteindre ses Chevaliers, rien d'autre n'importe. C'est la vérité.

Il n'a pas simplement perdu son sang froid, il l'a brisé, comme une trop mince plaque de transparacier. Il se rend sans délai au hangar avec l'intention de saboter et de voler un vaisseau. Sa terreur et son désespoir émanent de lui par vagues et le trooper à la porte tombe à genoux, hoquetant, frissonnant.

Il y a deux mécaniciens à proximité qui roulent au sol, saignant du nez, tandis que le pouvoir et la peur de Kylo, hors de contrôle, les transpercent et les gèlent. Il ne leur prête aucune attention. Il repère un vaisseau qui répond aux critères énoncés par Phasma. Une navette de ravitaillement, pour le transport de marchandises ou de personnel, anodine. Parfaite.

Il retire les traqueurs, nettoie l'ordinateur de bord de ses données, quelque chose dont même lui est capable, et se prépare à décoller. La navette vibre en s'élevant, et puis il s'envole hors de la baie du _Finalizer_ , en direction de ses Chevaliers.

Il ne seront pas séparés. Rien ne se mettra en travers de sa route. Il vient les chercher et il sera bientôt avec eux. Il le sait.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo est seul quand il atteint Ttaz.

C'est une petite planète obscure de la Frange Extérieure, avec des hivers froids et brumeux et des étés notablement plus chauds. Sa caractéristique remarquable consiste en des formations rocheuses, des piliers de pierre hexagonaux qui forment des falaises et des vallées et s'affaissent et s'écroulent dans une mer noire et agitée.

Son seul intérêt aux yeux de Kylo réside dans l'avant-poste scientifique du Premier Ordre, Blackfall, niché dans les orgues basaltiques du sud-est. Blackfall est un petit complexe, dissimulé sur une planète perdue aux confins de la civilisation.

Il n'y a qu'une équipe squelette pour gérer la base et surveiller les scientifiques stressés et les techniciens surmenés, avec le support et sous la garde d'un petit escadron de stormtroopers.

C'est ici que seront ses Chevaliers.

Kylo est seul tandis qu'il bluffe tout le long des procédures d'atterrissage, transmettant tous les codes et les transmissions d'un ravitaillement de routine. Kylo ment comme Spy et débite des codes d'accès mémorisés comme Pilot.

Un contrôleur aérien, qui dissimule à grand peine un bâillement, lui donne la permission d'atterrir. Kylo laisse échapper son souffle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Kylo est seul quand il pose son petit vaisseau volé aux premières heures de la matinée, selon le temps de la planète, le ciel encore sombre.

Kylo use des horaires de patrouille à son avantage comme le fait Rogue, utilise la couverture des ténèbres en ces heures avant l'aube.

Au moment où il touche terre il peut sentir que ses Chevaliers sont quelque part, proches. Il ne sera pas trop difficile de les trouver. Déjà leur présence l'attire. Ils ne sont pas avec lui, mais ils le seront bientôt. Il ne sera pas seul.

Kylo se glisse dans le hangar, essaye d'éviter tout personnel qui aurait pu être envoyé à sa rencontre.

Kylo rend ses pas aussi silencieux que possible dans la Force comme le fait Seer, se recentre et conserve son énergie même en se déplaçant.

Il se rapproche de ses Chevaliers à un bon rythme, l'attraction de leur lien toujours présente et se faisant plus sonore, tirant plus fort. Cela l'étourdit un peu, la promesse de leur réunion le rend presque téméraire.

Kylo est seul et le bourdonnement de leur lien, déconnecté mais si proche, est distrayant, dévorant. Il est si concentré sur son approche qu'il manque de ne pas entendre les bruits de pas. À la dernière seconde il se presse derrière une porte quand passent les stormtroopers. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et reprend son chemin. Il y est presque, il peut le sentir.

Et d'un coup le froid l'envahit, jusque dans ses os.

Kylo est seul quand Snoke est informé de ce qu'il a fait. Il ne sait pas trop s'ils ont remarqué le vaisseau de ravitaillement manquant ou son absence à bord du Finalizer, ou si c'est son arrivée à Blackfall qui l'a trahi.

La présence dans la Force du Suprême Leader est massive, menaçante et donne la sensation qu'une montagne a fixé son attention sur vous. Il se rappelle, de l'époque où il n'était qu'un garçon, le poids de la concentration de Snoke ; écrasante et impitoyable, comme la noyade, comme l'asphyxie. Un éclair de panique aveugle lui parcourt l'échine.

Kylo s'enveloppe dans les ombres de la Force aussi bien qu'il le peut, se cache, en vain. Snoke sait où il est. Les hurlements stridents des alarmes transpercent l'air la minute d'après, et elles continuent de beugler, assourdissantes, discordantes. 

Il a parcouru la moitié du couloir quand un groupe de troopers passe le coin et le voit. Il y a quelques cris, divers « Le voilà ! » et « Attention ! » et ils le mettent en joue. Kylo est plus rapide. Son sabre est tiré et brûlant avant qu'ils aient seulement levé leurs blasters. Il s'avance à grands pas et ils ouvrent le feu. La peau fragile, neuve, à son flanc tiraille légèrement comme il détourne de sa lame un tir destiné à sa tête.

Le premier trooper prend un tir de blaster réfléchi dans la gorge, meurt dans un gargouillis et l'odeur de la chair brûlée. À ce moment Kylo est sur eux. Il fend le suivant en deux par le côté, tranchant le bras d'un autre dans le mouvement ascendant ; un cri perçant retentit. Il taille dans les suivants au niveau des genoux, les achève en leur transperçant la poitrine d'un geste vif.

L'un d'eux, resté un peu en retrait, essaie de le charger avec un rugissement, et Kylo reste presque stupéfait devant cette témérité soudaine. Il a à peine le temps de relever son sabre-laser pour que le stormtrooper vienne s'y empaler dans sa course. Kylo l'en dégage pour pourfendre maladroitement le plus petit trooper qui essayait de tirer avantage de la mort de son équipier, en trouvant le point vulnérable entre le plastron et le casque, juste au niveaud e la gorge.

C'est une blessure que même les propriétés cautérisantes d'un sabre-laser ne peuvent empêcher de saigner et Kylo ne se détourne pas tout à fait à temps ; le sang chaud gicle partout, sur les murs, le sol, et sa visière, le rendant aveugle. Il essaie de l'essuyer mais ne fait que l'étaler et il n'y a pas le temps. Il peut sentir d'autres troopers se rapprocher. Kylo arrache son heaume de sa tête, ignorant le tiraillement des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y prennent, et le laisse tomber au sol.

Il se fend d'une large attaque tournoyante en biais et sépare proprement deux stormtroopers de leurs têtes. Ils tombent au sol dans un fracas d'armure, et une mare de rouge s'étend rapidement tout autour. Le dernier trooper le regarde, maculé de sang et dents à découvert et rage furieuse. Il fait demi-tour et fuit.

Kylo ne prend pas la peine de le poursuivre et continue de suivre ses sens en direction de ses Chevaliers.

**

Kylo est seul quand il prend un virage et stoppe, frappé par ce qui s'offre à sa vue.

Le Droïde le surplombe, immobile. Il garde une porte solitaire à la fin du couloir, ornée d'une seule serrure de niveau militaire.

« Ma programmation ne me permet pas de vous laisser aller plus loin, » dit-il.

Quelque chose de petit et de vivant, dans le cœur de Kylo, quelque chose dont il croyait avoir été purgé, réagit douloureusement aux mots du Droïde. Mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Kylo projette la Force en silence et sonde les entrailles du Droïde, les fils et les processeurs, jusqu'à trouver la batterie principale.

« Je comprends, » dit gentiment Kylo. Puis il étend une main et lui arrache sa batterie.

Le Droïde tombe, inerte, et Kylo le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le dépose précautionneusement. « Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il. Puis il se lève et enjambe les mécanismes privés de vie.

La porte se dresse devant lui, silencieuse, dernière barrière entre ses Chevaliers et lui. La Force siffle bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Cette fois,  _ ça y est. _

Kylo lève son sabre, baignant le couloir dans sa lumière rouge. Il pousse lentement la lame dans la serrure. Le métal fond et se rétracte sous la chaleur. Puis il commence à abaisser la lame.

**

Il finit de tailler au travers de la serrure et pousse la porte. S'il en croyait ses yeux, ce serait une pièce remplie d'étrangers. Il n'a jamais vu qu'une fraction de Rogue et un flash de tous leurs visages, mais la Force est certaine. Ce sont ses Chevaliers. Il n'est pas seul.

Mais sa joie de les retrouver pour les sauver tourne court. Le premier Chevalier qu'il regarde vraiment est Pilot, avachi dans un coin de la cellule.

Il faut un moment à Kylo pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Les cils de l'homme sont presque non existants, les sourcils au dessus sont clairsemés et la peau délicate autour des yeux marquée de petits orifices qui se remplissent de sang.

Comme Kylo le regarde, Pilot plante les ongles dans la peau de son front, les cuticules sur ses doigts en lambeaux sombres et desséchés, et il tire, les yeux grand ouverts, mais sans voir.

Rogue est étendue sur le sol près de lui. Le creux de sa gorge est trempé de sueur, ses vêtements tachés d'humidité et de sel. Des sillons rouges marquent ses bras et son visage, certains d'une profondeur alarmante.

Spy est assis à ses côtés, les mains passées autour de ses poignets pour empêcher plus de dégâts. Elle se débat, se cabre violemment en découvrant les dents, les yeux furieux.

« Stop. S'il te plaît, stop, » murmure Spy. Du sang coule de son nez et de sa bouche, sans interruption, en petits ruisseaux qui descendent le long de son cou pour venir tacher son col. Si c'est dû à une blessure, ou un symptôme de tout autre chose, Kylo ne saurait le dire.

« Je suis là, c'est moi, » dit Spy, et Rogue s'apaise lentement.

Seer repose contre le mur opposé, priant doucement, sans interruption. Gunner est assis à côté de lui, les yeux clos, et respire un peu trop précautionneusement au rythme des versets de Seer.

Seer lève la tête et se tourne vers la porte, rive sur Kylo des yeux qui ne voient pas, et celui-ci a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir inspirer suffisamment.

« Kylo, » dit Seer, et il pense que c'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux prononce son nom, comme un mensonge plaqué contre sa peau, le grouillement d'insectes fantômes qui lui rampent dessus.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demande Kylo d'une voix rauque, chaque fibre de son être tendue dans l'effort de contenir sa colère, sa peur et son indignation. Il ne comprend pas, et l'échec a un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

« Tu as commencé à poser des questions, » dit nonchalamment Gunner, comme si ses mots ne venaient pas blesser brutalement Kylo, de l'ouvrir jusqu'à la moelle, laissant une plaie béante.

« C'est ma faute ? » murmure-t-il en tremblant d'horreur, la gorge serrée. Il y a des hurlements dans sa tête et il ne sait pas comment les faire cesser.

Seer est au côté de Kylo en un éclair, sa main autour du poignet de Kylo comme du duracier. « Non, » dit-il, ses yeux laiteux plongés dans ceux de Kylo. « C'est la faute de Snoke. »

C'est la vérité.

Le cri dans son esprit s'apaise et se calme. Kylo déglutit, il y aura du temps pour ça plus tard. « Il faut qu'on parte, » choisit-il de dire, et Seer acquiesce. Ils se préparent, luttent pour se mettre sur pied, brisés et instables et à demi fous. Son amour pour eux, en cet instant, est féroce et dévorant. Kylo voudrait leur dire quelque chose, mais ne sait pas comment.

Gunner se saisit de Pilot, qui se débat brièvement avant de s'affaisser, et que l'homme installe sur son dos à la gamorréenne. Spy aide Rogue à se remettre sur pied, à passer un bras autour de son cou, pour la soutenir tandis qu'ils marchent.

L'alarme continue de hurler.

« Il faut qu'on parte, » répète Kylo, avec plus d'urgence dans la voix, qui se répand dans ses membres. Ils se préparent mentalement et commencent à avancer. Kylo manque de trébucher sur le Droïde en sortant, ayant presque oublié ce qu'il avait fait pour atteindre la cellule qu'il gardait.

Spy laisse Rogue appuyée à la porte et tombe à genoux devant le Droïde, et Kylo peut sentir le choc qu'il éprouve même au travers de leur connexion brisée. La bouche de Spy essaie de former des mots, mais il n'est pas capable de dire le nom du Droïde. Il n'y a qu'un tourbillon de ténèbres dans son esprit là où il devrait se trouver.

« On ne peut pas le laisser, » marmonne Spy, mots maladroits, à demi formés.

« Il  _ faut _ qu'on _ parte _ ! » crie Kylo, que la peur pousse à l'hystérie.

« On ne l'abandonne pas, » insiste Spy, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

Kylo a la tête qui tourne, l'esprit à la dérive. « On n'a pas le temps, » proteste-t-il.

« On ne l'abandonne pas ! » crie Spy, furieux, du sang écumant aux coins de sa bouche. Il projette de la rage, et la Force se débat tempétueusement. C'est la première fois que Kylo entend Spy lever la voix et il cille, stupéfait.

« Il détient des informations importantes, des informations que nous pourrions utiliser, » ajoute Seer, raisonnable, depuis sa place au coude de Kylo, offrant légitimité aux émotions en révolte de Spy.

Ils refusent d'être séparés.

Kylo se force à être calme, permet à la panique qui bouillonne dans ses veines de se dissiper dans la Force, pour lui et les autres. « D'accord, d'accord. » Kylo acquiesce, se lèche les lèvres. Il tend une main et attrape le Droïde inerte avec la Force, la peau abîmée à son flanc se déchirant encore un peu plus sous l'effort, et il soulève.

« Allons-y. »

**

Ils traversent le corridor encombré de corps de stormtroopers et peint de rouge. Il n'y a pas le temps de s'arrêter, et ils sont bien trop habitués à ce genre de spectacle pour hésiter en voyant l'œuvre de Kylo. Ils ont fait pire. Ils prennent juste soin d'enjamber les cadavres mutilés et de ne pas glisser dans le sang.

Ils savent jusqu'où Kylo est prêt à aller pour eux. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. Les Chevaliers et Kylo continuent d'avancer, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre la moindre seconde.

**

Kylo, concentré sur leur évasion et sur le maintien dans les airs du Droïde, ne sent pas la présence des troopers stationnés aux niveaux supérieurs du complexe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils étaient si près du but.

C'est seulement son hésitation de dernière minute, un infime murmure de la Force, qui fait que le tir de blaster lui frôle la cuisse au lieu de lui emporter la jambe. Il titube et tombe presque, une bonne portion de muscle brûlée.

Le Droïde se fracasse au sol dans une cacophonie qui alertera sûrement d'autres troupes de leur présence, s'ils ne savent pas déjà où ils sont.

Gunner, à peine gêné par Pilot, toujours drapé dans son dos, tournoie d'un mouvement vif et lance une lame. Elle siffle dans les airs à une vitesse ahurissante et brise l'œil de verre sombre du tireur. Le trooper tombe en arrière et ne se relève pas.

Seer agrippe le coude de Kylo, le redresse quand il fait porter son poids sur sa jambe et qu'elle se dérobe sous lui. Kylo se remet d'aplomb, en sifflant de douleur, en équilibre précaire, mais suffisant pour le moment. L'adrénaline et la peur masquent l'étendue des dégâts. Ils pourront s'en occuper plus tard, mais d'abord ils doivent se rendre au vaisseau.

Il reprend le contrôle du Droïde et le transporte, suspendu à peut-être un mètre du sol, mais son contrôle de la Force est rendu glissant par la douleur et le Droïde tangue de manière instable. Ça devra faire l'affaire.

Spy serre les dents, réajuste sa prise sur Rogue, et accélère le mouvement. Ils sont presque sortis du bâtiment, et il ne restera plus qu'une course rapide jusqu'au vaisseau et ils seront libres.

La douleur brûle atrocement tandis qu'ils courent au travers du hangar, mais il l'utilise pour nourrir son usage de la Force, avec sa colère envers ce qui leur a été infligé, sa haine de lui-même.

C'est suffisant pour les conduire tous jusqu'à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il laisse retomber le Droïde à l'arrière sans cérémonie et se traîne jusque dans le siège du pilote. Il commence la procédure de décollage, ses mains volant au dessus du panneau de contrôle avec une agilité née de la panique. Il ignore les avertissements proférés à son intention à travers les coms et commence des manœuvres évasives quand le turbo canon installé sur le base leur tire dessus.

Il peut entendre ses Chevaliers se démener pour s'accrocher à quelque chose tandis qu'il tangue et plonge, évitant de justesse un trait de laser qui les aurait envoyés plonger dans l'océan noir au dessous d'eux.

Il traverse l'atmosphère de la planète et s'affaisse soudainement une fois qu'ils sont hors de portée de Ttaz. Il lance les calculs pour le passage en vitesse lumière sur l'ordinateur de bord et laisse finalement la douleur de ses blessures l'envahir.

Seer est debout, en train de chercher le kit de premiers soins de la navette, mais il lui glisse des mains en dépit de tous ses efforts. Gunner s'avance pesamment et le ramasse.

« Assied-toi, » dit-il à Seer. Sous-entendu,  _ avant que je t'y oblige _ , et Seer obéit, mais pas sans un soupir.

Gunner ramène le kit, et il est tristement dégarni. Il n'y a même pas de patchs bacta. Le mieux qu'ils puissent faire pour Kylo est de lui bander la jambe et d'espérer qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang.

Kylo regarde ses Chevaliers, Rogue qui tressaille et se débat dans son délire, Spy qui saigne toujours, Pilot qui s'attaque à sa propre chair, Seer qui est maintenant trop faible pour tenir debout, et Gunner, lent et étourdi. La honte et la colère lui tordent les entrailles et lui donnent la nausée. Il leur a fait défaut.

Il leur a peut-être fait quitter la planète, mais il ne peut pas réparer ce qui est brisé en eux, en lui. Il ne peut même pas consolider leur lien, toujours ténu et embrouillé. Anormal.

Il ne peut pas défaire ce que Snoke leur a fait, ne peut pas seulement commencer à comprendre le codage complexe qu'il leur a imposé. Ses propres manipulations ne feraient sans doute qu'empirer la situation, comme c'est déjà le cas. Il ne peut pas défaire ce que Snoke a fait, il n'a pas la maîtrise.

Il ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui l'ait. Luke. Y penser le rend malade, avec trop d'émotions pour toutes les nommer. Il rentre les coordonnées de D'Qar. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. Ils sont sa responsabilité. Et c'est quelque chose qui lui a pris bien des années, mais qu'il pense commencer à comprendre.

Il propulse le vaisseau en vitesse lumière.

**

Ils sortent de l'hyper-espace juste en dehors de l'atmosphère et Kylo fait descendre la navette jusqu'à la planète, les mains moites. De la sueur dégouline dans son dos et ses doigts tremblent sur les contrôles. Les bandages autour de sa jambe sont détrempés d'un rouge sombre, presque noir.

Il pointe la navette vers l'endroit où il sait que se trouve la base de la Résistance et laisse l'autopilote faire le reste, trop épuisé pour piloter manuellement. Ou peut-être est-ce juste la perte de sang.

Ils pénètrent bientôt dans l'espace aérien de la Résistance et le com se met instantanément à clignoter pour signaler des transmissions.

Kylo regarde la petite lumière, pendant bien trop longtemps, semble-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais, » dit Seer, le visage à moitié collé contre le mur, les muscles trop flasques pour continuer à le tenir droit. Ses réserves sont complètement vides, et il ne peut continuer plus loin en se reposant uniquement sur la Force et sa volonté.

Kylo peut entendre Spy, à l'arrière du vaisseau, qui murmure à l'intention de Rogue, fiévreuse. L'homme ne peut plus seulement former de mots, sa voix s'effiloche sous l'effort, sa détresse est une douleur profonde dans la Force, au goût de poussière d'étoile et d'eau salée.

Pilot s'agite dans les bras de Gunner, tente machinalement de porter les mains à son visage et semble légèrement confus quand il ne le peut pas, une sensation dissonante de son hyper conscience habituelle.

Kylo tousse, prend une inspiration lente et humide.

Ils se dégradent toujours, même lui. Son sauvetage et sa tentative de rétablir leur lien n'a fait que retarder momentanément le processus, mais il ne peut les aider. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. Ils sont sa responsabilité.

« Si, je le dois, » répond-il.

(C'est la vérité.)

Il se penche en avant et frappe le bouton d'ouverture des transmissions de ses doigts glissants.

Ses Chevaliers le regardent depuis l'arrière.

« Vaisseau ennemi, veuillez vous identifier ou nous serons forcés de vous abattre. »

Le contrôleur du trafic aérien de la Résistance presse l'écouteur contre son oreille, mais tout ce qu'il peut détecter est indistinct, comme si quelqu'un parlait trop loin du micro. Le signal coupe brusquement.

Le technicien rebelle se penche en avant, la voix sèche. « Je répète, vaisseau ennemi, déclarez votre nom et vos intentions ou nous serons forcés de vous abattre. »

Un long silence suit et la navette continue de descendre graduellement dans l'espace aérien de la Résistance. Le Général Organa se tient derrière l'épaule de l'homme, les yeux rivés sur les données affichées devant eux. Encore quelque temps sans réponse et elle devra ordonner qu'on abatte l'intrus, en dépit du fait que tous ses instincts lui crient de ne pas le faire.

Ou peut-être est-ce la Force qui la presse d'attendre, c'est difficile à dire ces temps ci.

« Mon nom est Kylo Ren et mon intention est de massacrer toute personne présente sur cette planète si vous ne m'autorisez pas à atterrir, » vient la réponse dans un craquement de statique.

Le technicien déglutit nerveusement et jette un œil au Général Organa, qui, après un instant, acquiesce. « Faites ce qu'il dit.

— Bien reçu vaisseau ennemi, vous allez être escorté jusqu'à la plate-forme 11, répond rapidement le technicien.

— Merci, répond Kylo, étrangement poli.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande le technicien en regardant le Général avec de grands yeux pleins d'effroi.

Elle pince les lèvres en une fine ligne. « Envoyez des Ailes-X pour les escorter.

— Oui, M'dame. » Il bondit pour lui obéir.

Leia se tourne vers son assistante. « Je veux des soldats en attente quand la navette atterrit. Allez chercher Luke, » elle marque une pause, « et dites-lui de venir seul. »

L'assistante salue et se met immédiatement au travail. Leia peut sentir Luke l'effleurer dans la Force, ayant senti le pic d'anxiété et le méli-mélo de débris émotionnels qui a suivi.

Il avait été content, en train de parler de vaisseaux avec Poe tout en aidant Rey dans ses leçons. Son inquiétude s'enroule autour de Leia comme des ronces avant de se dissiper avec curiosité quand son comlink bipe.

Leia se détache de lui. Son frère sera mis au courant des détails et viendra la rejoindre bien assez tôt.

Elle ne peut rien sentir de son fils, pas même le plus faible murmure et elle ne sait pas si elle devrait en être soulagée ou terrifiée.

Deux chasseurs de l'escadron Black rugissent dans les airs quand ils s'envolent pour escorter prudemment la navette jusqu'à la base. Leia ferme les yeux et espère qu'elle n'aura pas à regretter sa décision.

**

Ils atterrissent avec une aisance relative, les ailes-X menaçantes de part et d'autre de leur vaisseau.

Kylo se lève en chancelant et ferme les yeux quand les limites de son champ de vision se brouillent et respire soigneusement par le nez. Sa tunique est collée à son flanc, là où sa blessure s'était rouverte, et se rouvre à nouveau quand le tissu tire dessus. La chair de sa cuisse produit un bruit de succion, du sang suinte à travers les bandages improvisés, le long de sa jambe, chaud et collant, et goutte sur le sol.

Kylo fait un pas et manque de tomber, se rattrape à la dernière seconde à l'angle d'une console. Un gémissement aigu lui échappe entre ses dents serrées.

Il sent Gunner lui communiquer toute la force qu'il peut à travers leur lien brisé, qui vient se loger contre sa colonne, stable et fiable comme la roche sous le sable.

Kylo se lève.

Il appuie sur le bouton pour abaisser la passerelle et la regarde descendre lentement avec des yeux glauques. Il s'appuie autant que possible contre le mur, et avec le retour discordant de leurs esprits mal coordonnés au fond de son crâne, il marche.

Il y a des soldats avec des blasters braqués sur lui dès l'instant où ils voient ses pieds. Leur peur est une note aigre dans la Force, comme un mélange de pourriture et de sueur. Ils hésitent quand ils ne le voient pas descendre d'une démarche assurée. Les hommes regardent leur commandant avec incertitude. Celui-ci leur fait signe de le maintenir en joue. Luke se tient à leurs côtés, la capuche baissée et le sabre-laser à la main, mais éteint.

Kylo boite, un pas pénible après l'autre, laissant une piste d'empreintes de bottes rouges derrière lui. Quand il atteint le point où le métal touche terre il n'y a plus de mur contre lequel s'appuyer, et il s'arrête un moment pour reprendre son souffle, tente désespérément d'inhaler suffisamment d'air tandis que le monde tournoie autour de lui.

_ Nous sommes uns avec la Force _ , pensent-ils. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens.

_ La Force est avec nous _ , chuchotent-ils ensemble et Kylo lève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Luke, son oncle, son maître.

« Tu dois les aider, » dit Kylo d'une voix râpeuse, dépouillée de malice.

C'est la vérité.

Luke fronce légèrement les sourcils, confus ou soucieux. Kylo fait un autre pas et manque de basculer tête la première, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux de son oncle. Ses Chevaliers sont sa responsabilité.

« Promets-moi que tu le feras - » il tousse et la douleur est presque aveuglante et il chancelle, tombe à genoux. « S'il te plaît, » implore-t-il.

Il n'est même pas sûr de savoir encore à qui il s'adresse, il supplie l'univers, le sol sous lui, la Force. « S'il te plaît, tu dois les aider, tu dois - » Il s'évanouit et ne sent même pas sa face toucher terre.


	5. Chapter 5

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux ? » demande doucement Leia à son frère.

Ils se tiennent tous deux devant les patients nouvellement admis, une rangée de lits contre le mur. Tout est calme à l'exception des bips des machines et du bruit des respirations sous contrôle. Si ce n'était le fait que les poitrines des patients s'élèvent et s'abaissent, on pourrait presque penser qu'ils sont morts.

Kylo a été placé dans une chambre séparée, lourdement gardée par des soldats qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui ils sont en train de garder. C'est plus facile pour tout le monde ainsi.

Luke est méditatif. « Ce n'est qu'une supposition, tant que je ne les ai pas examinés moi-même, mais - » il marque une pause pour se caresser la barbe et Leia résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui flanquer un coup sur le bras. « Je pense que ça pourrait être une variation d'une manipulation mentale à long terme. Il y a d'anciennes théories Jedi sur un usage prolongé, mais c'était considéré immoral. »

Leia peut comprendre pourquoi cette pratique a été bannie. Les patients sont quasiment dans un état végétatif, étrangement immobiles. Un vrai contraste avec la frénésie machinale dont ils ont fait preuve plus tôt. La femme avait dû être sanglée pour l'empêcher d'arracher les yeux du personnel soignant ou les siens.

L'homme ne les avait pas laissés la lui prendre sans se battre, le visage contorsionné, montrant les dents comme un animal sauvage, grondant. Ils avaient fini par devoir l'anesthésier avant de pouvoir seulement s'approcher pour administrer les premiers soins.

Les trois autres, par bonheur, avaient été inconscients au moment où Luke et les soldats étaient parvenus jusqu'à eux. Les jumeaux restent silencieux un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Leia fixe la rangée de patients avec des yeux hantés. Quelque chose chez eux la tracasse, quelque chose de familier chez ces personnes que son fils a ramenées sur la base.

Elle peut sentir quelque chose, comme de la curiosité, mais moins défini, bouillonner chez Luke. Elle attend. Pour un supposé Maître Jedi, il n'a jamais su faire preuve de retenue.

« Tu veux entendre un truc dingue ? » laisse-t-il échapper.

Eh bien, il n'a même pas tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle le pensait. Elle hausse les sourcils et regarde autour d'eux, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quelque chose de plus dingue que leur situation présente. Luke sourit, un sourire large et juvénile et c'est comme un coup au cœur. Il y a des années qu'elle n'a pas vu ce sourire.

« L'homme, là, le troisième, continue Luke. Je jurerais qu'il est le portrait vivant de Bodhi Rook. »

Un malaise s'empare de Leia. « Le pilote de Rogue One ? » demanda-t-elle lentement. Il ne remarque pas sa réticence.

Luke acquiesce.  _ Bantha poodoo _ , pense-t-elle. Les autres, elle en était moins certaine. Elle avait fait des recherches, une fois, sur l'équipe qui avait commencé ce que Luke et elle avaient achevé il y a si longtemps. Concernant la ressemblance entre les vieux holos et les personnes étendues devant elle, eh bien, elle s'était dit que peut-être elle imaginait des choses, un rappel de son grand âge. Sauf pour Cassian.

« Est-ce que ce serait dingue si je pensais que ces deux-là sont les leaders de Rogue One ? » demande-t-elle, mais elle connaît la réponse. 

Leia sent quelque chose se cristalliser au fond d'elle. Elle est en train de regarder un homme mort dont le visage lui a été autrefois aussi familier que celui de son père. Cassian Andor l'avait entraînée, lui avait appris ce que voulait dire servir la Rébellion. Si c'est vraiment lui, gisant sur ce lit, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir reconnaître ce que cela signifie.

Et Luke pense la même chose ? Ce n'est plus une coïncidence.

« Des clones ? » demande-t-elle à voix haute tout en étudiant la troublante ressemblance, mais même elle n'y croit pas.

Luke pince les lèvres. « Possible.

— Mais tu ne le penses pas, conclut-elle pour tous les deux.

— Non. Non, en effet. »

Ce devrait être impossible, cette alternative qui leur reste,  _ impossible _ . Et pourtant. Leia soupire et fait signe à un médic. « Je veux des tests sanguins, leurs profils ADN et leurs empreintes analysés aussi vite que possible, est-ce clair ? »

Le docteur acquiesce et se met au travail, accompagné d'un med droïde à ses pieds.

Luke soupire, et s'avance vers celui qui pourrait bien être Cassian Andor. « De toute façon, j'ai fait la promesse à Ben de les aider. » Il place les mains de chaque côté du visage de l'homme.

L'estomac de Leia se tord. « Sois prudent, Luke, » l'avertit-elle soudain. Il lève les yeux vers elle. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Il touche l'une des tempes et plonge.

**

De l'autre côté du camp, Rey, qui est en train d'aider Poe à réparer son Aile-X, lâche la clé à molette qu'elle faisait flotter à l'aide de la Force. Elle retombe avec un  _ clang  _ fracassant qui résonne dans le hangar.

BB-8 bipe avec inquiétude, roule dans sa direction pour venir toucher sa botte, mais ne reçoit pas de réponse. Il gazouille bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Poe qui s'extrait de sous la carlingue pour voir ce qui cloche.

« Rey ? » demande-t-il, en se penchant vers elle, une main tendue vers son épaule, mais ne sachant pas s'il doit la toucher. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers lui et ses yeux sont sombres et aveugles, et un frisson remonte le long de son échine. La main de Rey, comme celle d'une marionnette, bondit vers son visage, les doigts recourbés comme des griffes, et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. Poe est sur le point d'envoyer BB-8 chercher Luke ou Leia quand son expression redevient progressivement consciente et sa main retombe, flasque, à son côté.

« Je - » Rey s'interrompt, sourcils froncés. Elle lève les yeux, comme confuse par l'endroit où elle se trouve. « ...Poe ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Poe laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, la paume large et sèche. « Ouais, hé, c'est moi. Tout va bien ? » Poe lui imprime une petite secousse, gentiment, et c'est suffisant pour la ramener sur terre. La chaleur du contact éloigne la sensation glaçante qui s'était emparé d'elle.

« Oui, » dit-elle, mais elle n'en semble pas certaine. « Tout est devenu si froid, et le  _ bruit  _ \- » elle s'étouffe. Elle ferme les yeux et peut encore le ressentir, un blizzard hurlant, tourbillonnant. Le vide, la souffrance. Cela lui rappelle Starkiller, et la morsure de la neige sur sa peau.

Poe l'attire dans une étreinte et elle inspire à fond, hume l'odeur de sueur et d'huile et de cologne. « Pas sur cette planète, » plaisante-t-il doucement dans ses cheveux.

D'Qar est tempérée, et terriblement humide, au pire. Les mains de Rey agrippent la chemise de Poe, juste sous les omoplates, et il peut sentir les tremblements s'estomper et disparaître. Rey se dégage et il la relâche, mais pas avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle croise son regard et le contemple, ses cheveux en bataille qui retombent devant ses yeux d'un brun chaud et la trace d'huile étalée sur sa joue. Réconfortant, et familier. BB-8 roule d'avant en arrière à leurs pieds en sifflant gaiement et elle se sent rassurée.

Elle secoue la tête, chasse les dernières traces du froid et lui offre un petit sourire d'excuse. « Je vais bien maintenant. »

Poe la regarde avec suspicion, les yeux plissés, et BB-8 sifflote une trille tout aussi sceptique. Le sourire de Rey s'élargit. « Vraiment, je vais bien.

— D'accord, acquiesce Poe sans plus discuter. Mais tu me parlerais, ou à Finn ou à un des Skywalker, si ce n'était pas le cas, pas vrai ?

— Promis, » jure solennellement Rey. Poe l'observe encore un moment avant de se détendre.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, » dit-il, décidant que le mieux à faire est de la tenir occupée, « J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour atteindre le fuselage. L'angle est mauvais. »

Rey rampe sous l'Aile-X au côté de Poe, la Force au bout de ses doigts.

**

Le visage de Luke est presque exsangue, pâle et moite. Leia a à peine eu le temps d'ériger ses boucliers pour se protéger du pire et elle a quand même senti le froid surnaturel la geler jusqu'aux orteils. Elle essaie de mettre de côté le souci qu'elle se fait pour son frère, mais elle est sûre qu'il le ressentirait s'il n'avait pas l'esprit ailleurs. Ils l'ont enveloppé dans une couverture et il s'est calé dans un coin, les yeux écarquillés, loin de tout.

La façon dont il a crié quand il a plongé dans leurs esprits la hantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, pense-t-elle.

Luke revient lentement à lui, ses membres se détendent et son regard s'éclaircit. Il lève les yeux, presque surpris de se trouver ainsi bordé contre le mur, les bras rivés à ses côtés par la couverture.

« Luke ? » demande Leia, et il tourne la tête vers sa sœur. Devant son expression, il envoie une vague apaisante vers elle.

« Leia, souffle-t-il. Tout va bien, je vais bien.

— Tu étais en train de hurler, » dit-elle, la voix rauque. 

Il secoue la tête. « Ce n'était pas moi. » Il se dégage de la couverture et se redresse. Leia veut se précipiter vers lui, le serre fort jusqu'à lui faire craquer les côtes, mais elle se tient droite et ne bouge pas. « C'était eux, » dit Luke.

Leia ne sait pas trop que faire de cette information. Luke est toujours abasourdi et fasciné par ce qu'il a senti, au delà du hurlement sans fin qui revenait en boucle. Snoke les a façonnés comme des armes, les a ouverts en grand et évidés. Encore et encore et encore.

Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais cessé de hurler.

« Peux-tu les aider ? » demande Leia, comme Luke ne dit toujours rien.

« Oui, je le pense. » Il prend un moment et continue. « Je - je n'avais pas compris l'étendue de ce qui leur a été infligé... » il s'interrompt, les yeux vitreux. Il se secoue et reprend. 

« D'une certaine façon, ils ont déjà entamé le processus. Ils ont commencé à briser le - » une pause, il cherche le mot juste. « - le  _ conditionnement _ de Snoke par eux-même, mais ça a déclenché une réaction en chaîne et au fur et à mesure que la programmation a commencé à se défaire, c'est devenu nocif. Sans l'aide d'un utilisateur de la Force puissant et entraîné pour les en débarrasser, ça les aurait rongé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'eux. »

C'est alors que Leia comprend. « Kylo n'aurait pas été capable de les aider, c'est pourquoi il est revenu. Il avait besoin de toi. »

Elle ne sait pas si c'est tragique ou non. Son fils a fait face à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi et l'a supplié de l'aider, à cause de ces personnes. Elles doivent être très importantes pour Ben.

Luke doit sentir la question qu'elle n'a pas posée.

« Je pense - je pense que ce sont ses Chevaliers, » lui dit-il.

Leia acquiesce. Ici aussi il faudra poster des gardes aux portes, alors.

« Il n'a demandé que pour eux, dit doucement Luke. Il nous a uniquement demandé de les aider. » Son visage est dépourvu d'expression, mais Leia peut sentir sa peine, son chagrin, comme un shrapnel en lui, tranchant et pénétrant.

« Je sais, » répond Leia, et elle tend le bras et en entoure son frère.

**

Kylo s'éveille avec un hoquet, et sa main se porte à son flanc, fraîchement bandé, puis à sa cuisse, également enveloppée de gaze et de patchs bacta. La pièce est petite et complètement vide, si ce n'est qu'il y a un petit droïde près de l'écran de monitoring. Personne d'autre. Sa première pensée est  _ Où sont mes Chevaliers ? _

Le med droïde dans le coin doit avoir alerté quelqu'un, parce qu'un médecin passe la porte.

« Vous n'êtes pas supposé être déjà debout, » dit-il avec un sourire nerveux. Kylo se remet plus vite des traitements que la plupart, vu le nombre de fois où Snoke l'a envoyé en baie médicale. Ah. Ainsi ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se réveille.

« Où sont-ils ? » croasse Kylo. Il refuse d'être séparé d'eux. Il n'est pas censé être seul.

Le médecin ignore la question, chaque ligne de son corps exprimant son malaise. Kylo commence à s'asseoir et l'homme crie pour demander de l'aide.

Kylo n'est pas capable de se redresser avant que des mains viennent presser sur son torse et il se débat en tous sens, paniqué. Où sont ses Chevaliers ? Il ne peut les sentir nulle part, ce qui est presque pire que le cri de leur connexion brisée. C'est comme si ses membres avaient été sectionnés, comme si on lui avait mis le feu.

«  _ Où _ sont-ils ? » demande-t-il et on ne lui offre que platitudes,  _ allongez-vous  _ et _ reposez-vous _ . Eh bien, s'ils ne veulent pas lui dire où se trouvent ses Chevaliers, il devra juste aller les chercher.

La Force bouillonne en lui, la pression monte jusqu'à exploser, propulsant les médecins loin de lui. Il parvient à passer les jambes hors du lit malgré les quelques infirmiers encore debout qui essaient de l'en empêcher.

Luke se précipite dans la pièce, aide les soignants en luttant contre la pression de Kylo par sa propre maîtrise de la Force. 

«  _ Où sont-ils ?! _ » rugit Kylo. Dans un coin un med droïde commence à subrepticement injecter de l'anesthésique dans son intraveineuse.

« Ils vont bien, Ben. Nous les aidons. Ils sont en sûreté, » assure Luke, qui le repousse gentiment en arrière comme les sédatifs font leur effet, embrumant ses yeux et détendant ses muscles.

« Où sont-ils ? » demande-t-il encore une fois, doucement, confus.

« Nous les aidons, je te le promets. Ils sont en sûreté. »

Les paupières de Kylo papillotent et se referment.

**

Leia admet qu'elle passe plus de temps qu'elle ne devrait dans l'aile privée, à regarder les hommes et la femme pour lesquels son fils a tout risqué. Ceux qui, commence-t-elle à croire, sont l'équipe de Rogue One, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore les résultats des tests.

C'est le secret le mieux gardé de la Résistance en ce moment. Personne, en dehors du technicien qui a pris l'appel, des soldats qui ont gardé la plate-forme d'atterrissage, des médics qui suivent le traitement, de Luke et de Leia elle-même ne sait que son fils et ses amis sont ici. Leia ne sait pas trop combien de temps il va pouvoir en rester ainsi.

« Comment vont-ils ce matin ? » demande Leia au docteur Mcati, comme à chaque visite.

« Stables, » dit la togruta avec un sourire, ses lekkus rejetés en arrière pour éviter de la déranger dans son travail. « Luke est passé et a dit qu'ils montraient des signes d'amélioration dans leur stabilité mentale et leur présence dans la Force. Ils ont même été conscients un moment, mais nous les avons rendormi pour faciliter le processus de guérison. »

Leia sourit. « C'est ce qu'il a dit. Savons-nous quelque chose de plus sur eux ? Est-ce que les résultats des analyses sont arrivés ? »

Dr. Mcati secoua la tête. « Mais ça devrait tomber à n'importe quel moment dans la journée. »

Leia acquiesça. Comme si la Force s'en était mêlée, une alerte tinta sur l'équipement de suivi. Le petit med droïde alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. 

« Les tests sanguins sont revenus, Dr. Mcati. Dois-je afficher leurs dossiers pour vous ? » demanda poliment le droïde. Le docteur cille, l'air consterné.

« Pardon, quoi ? demande-t-elle au droïde. Des dossiers existants ? »

Le droïde tourne la tête pour la regarder, ses senseurs optiques grand ouverts et, en quelque sorte, innocents. « Dois-je afficher leurs dossiers pour vous ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît, montre-nous leurs dossiers, » dit Leia avec intérêt, impatiente.

« Le profil et le groupe sanguin ont une correspondance exacte. Trois des cinq patients de l'Aile A ont des dossiers établis. Capitaine Cassian Andor de l'alliance rebelle, décédé. Sergent Jyn Erso, rang décerné à titre posthume, décédée. Lieutenant Bodhi Rook, rang décerné à titre posthume, décédé. »

L'information s'imprime jusque dans les os de Leia et la Force résonne de vérité. « Et les deux autres ? » demande-t-elle.

Le droïde ronronne, assimile la requête. « En extrapolant à partir des données sur les associés connus, les patients A5819-12 et A5819-13 sont probablement les Gardiens Chirrut Îmwe et Baze Malbus, dont les dossiers médicaux sont incomplets. Tous ont été honorés pour leurs service exemplaire durant la Bataille de Scarif.

Leia soupire, lentement, précautionneusement. « Peux-tu confirmer que les personnes que nous sommes en train de traiter sont celles qui ont volé les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort ? Rogue One ?

— Oui, répond le droïde, un brin satisfait. L'ADN et les empreintes digitales correspondent exactement.

— Comment est-ce possible ? » se demande Leia à voix haute, curieuse. « Ils devraient tous avoir la cinquantaine, au moins. » Elle se souvient d'un Cassian accablé de soucis et dans un état d'épuisement permanent. Elle veut bien manger un casque s'ils ont plus de trente-cinq ans.

Le docteur hésite et étudie le data pad entre ses mains. « Les anticorps et les signes de reconstruction cellulaire pourraient être dûs à une cryogénisation prolongée, » suggère-t-elle, le contexte donnant un sens soudain aux résultats affichés.

Leia regarde la rangée de patients - les légendes et héros de la Rébellion, les terreurs et assassins du Premier Ordre, paisiblement endormis.

« Que la Force nous vienne en aide, » soupire-t-elle.

**

Rey est en train de mâchonner un genre de tubercule qui a récemment fait son apparition au mess, car elle se fait un devoir de tout goûter au moins une fois. Finn l'a reniflé, mais a fini par passer son tour. Il est une chaude présence à côté d'elle, en train de nettoyer stratégiquement son assiette.

Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et la mécanique ennuyeuse de la mastication quand Poe se joint à eux et s'assoit avec une sorte de pesanteur dans les membres, très différente de sa grâce habituelle.

Rey jette un coup d'œil à Finn, lui demandant en silence s'il sait quel est le problème de Poe. Les yeux écarquillés et pleins de confusion de Finn lui disent tout ce qu'elle veut savoir.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, » dit Rey, pas encore habituée aux étranges hésitations par lesquelles passent les autres quand ils veulent savoir quelques chose. Elle parvient au moins à s'empêcher de demander directement  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  _

Poe s'agite dans son siège, essaie de plaquer un sourire décontracté sur son visage, mais ils peuvent très bien voir que c'est un faux, même si Rey ne pouvait sentir son malaise dans la Force. Ça lui donne la sensation d'une démangeaison qu'elle ne peut pas tout à fait atteindre.

« Kylo Ren, » commence Poe, et l'attention de Rey et de Finn se concentre sur lui. « Est-ce que tu - Tu peux sentir où il est ? » demande-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle tend la main et entrelace leurs doigts sur la table. Ils connaissent tous la réponse. « Tu sais que si je le pouvais c'est là que je serais, » dit-elle, le front plissé avec sympathie. Le _ en train de lui casser la gueule _ demeure non-dit, mais d'après le demi-sourire de Poe, peut-être l'a-t-il tout de même entendu. « Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que la Force marche, Poe. »

Il secoue la tête avec un rire sans joie. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. C'est juste une rumeur de toute façon, je ne devrais pas laisser ça m'atteindre. »

Rey lui presse gentiment la main, en manière de soutien. « Quel genre de rumeur ? » demande-t-elle, avec ce ton de voix qui implique qu'elle va traquer la personne qui l'a démarrée et la faire payer pour avoir bouleversé Poe.

Poe hésite, mais la lumière dans les yeux saisissants de Rey l'oblige à continuer. « Tu te souviens de cette navette que des Ailes-X ont escortée il y a quelques semaines ? Quelqu'un a dit que Kylo Ren était à bord et qu'il est retenu quelque part sur la base en ce moment même.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'ils le feraient vraiment, pas vrai ? » demande Rey avec une surprise étouffée.

Finn s'agite nerveusement et soudain les deux personnes les plus belles qu'il ait rencontrées sont en train de le dévisager et la vérité lui échappe. « J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans les troupes au sol raconter quelque chose comme ça, moi aussi. Que le Général Organa et Maître Skywalker gardent ça secret pour je ne sais quelle raison.

— Luke a été terriblement occupé, dernièrement, » dit lentement Rey. Leurs regards se croisent et elle décide en cet instant qu'elle connaîtra le fin mot de l'histoire.

**

« J'ai une théorie, » dit Luke. Il est moins ébranlé maintenant après ses sessions avec Rogue One. Parfois il dort avec eux dans l'aile A, y passant autant de temps que possible pour comprendre et réparer sans danger ce qui leur a été infligé.

« Je ne vais pas aimer ça, n'est-ce pas, dit Leia avec lassitude. 

— Je pense que Rogue One était le prototype. Je pense - je pense qu'il s'entraînait. »

Il y a une certaine sorte d'horreur qui accompagne cette pensée.

« Je pense qu'ils ont été le premier vrai succès de Snoke - alors il les a gardés.

— Comme des animaux de compagnie, » gronde Leia, les mots infects dans sa bouche, et elle connaît la sensation d'avoir une chaîne autour du cou, mieux que bien d'autres.

« Comme des anoobas d'attaque, » dit Luke. Sa bouche n'est qu'une fine entaille en travers de son visage. Il est né libre, mais il reconnaît l'esclavage quand il en est témoin. « Et ensuite, une fois qu'il s'est perfectionné…

— Il a commencé à le faire à Ben. »

Luke détourne le regard, mais acquiesce.

« Est-ce que tu peux - » elle ne dira pas réparer,  _ pas question _ . « Est-ce que tu peux l'aider ?

— Tu peux être certaine que je vais essayer, » promet Luke, et elle se repose dans sa chaleur, sa détermination aussi vaste et implacable que le désert.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo se réveille, plus alerte qu'il pense ne jamais l'avoir été, pour voir Luke et Leia à son chevet. Il peut sentir qu'il n'a pas été conscient depuis longtemps.

« Mère, » dit-il calmement. Il a les yeux sombres d'un étranger, mais ils n'affichent ni haine ni rage ni douleur.

_ Où sont-ils ? _ pense-t-il, sans le dire à voix haute. Il essaie d'étendre ses sens, de les trouver, de comprendre où ils sont allés, mais tout est étouffé. Calme. Sans eux à ses côtés tous les espaces vides en lui résonnent, creux et affamés.

« Bonjour, mon petit chaton monka, comment te sens tu ? » demande Leia, aussi gentiment qu'elle le peut.

Le surnom affectueux n'évoque rien, que du vide. Réalisant qu'elle attend quelque chose de lui, Kylo fronce les sourcils, confus.

Leia, attristée de savoir combien a été enlevé à son fils, sourit légèrement. « Je t'appelais tout le temps comme ça quand tu étais petit, » dit-elle.

Kylo repose la tête en arrière et sent un picotement chaud derrière ses yeux.

« Je ne me rappelle pas, » dit-il, d'une voix monotone. Il ferme les yeux et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il y a plus d'espaces vides que de pleins, il est un agrégat de cavernes, de gouffres béants et de bourbiers et il n'y a rien en lui qui vaille la peine d'être sauvé. « Je ne me rappelle pas, murmure-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

Leia repousse les mèches de cheveux du front de Kylo. « Je sais, mon bébé. Je sais. Ce n'est rien. »

Ce n'est pas rien, mais Kylo se rendort.

« Combien - »  _ a-t-il perdu ? _ ne dit-elle pas, quoique cela aurait peut-être été plus doux. « Combien lui a été pris ? » demande-t-elle, en caressant les cheveux de son fils endormi.

Luke a nombre de réponses, et aucune d'entre elles n'est assez bonne. Il ferme les yeux, comme sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Bien trop, » dit-il.

**

« Je pense qu'on peut les réveiller pour de bon sans problème, » dit Luke à Leia après avoir travaillé de manière intensive avec les Chevaliers pendant des semaines.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il acquiesce. Ils commencent par Cassian, qui s'éveille en battant des cils. À la seconde où la conscience perce dans son regard, sa main est un étau autour de la gorge de Luke.

« Où sont-ils ? » demande-t-il. Luke essaie de rester calme en dépit du blaster que sa sœur braque sur eux, parce que si elle a le choix entre Cassian et son frère - elle choisira toujours Luke. Luke ne se débat qu'un peu tout en désignant la rangée de lits à côté d'eux.

Instantanément, la pression sur son cou disparaît. Cassian a quasiment bondi de son lit et est à moitié sur celui de Jyn, prenant sa main entre les siennes. « Jyn, » dit-il, parce qu'il en est capable maintenant. Parce qu'évidemment son nom serait le premier sur ses lèvres. « Jyn,  _ Jyn _ . » Il presse les syllabes contre la paume de la main de la jeune femme.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demande Luke. C'est un genre de test, pour évaluer à quel point il a pu guérir ce que Snoke avait brisé chez eux. Leurs noms avaient été les premières choses à leur être arrachées.

« Je suis Spy, » dit Cassian automatiquement, conditionné. 

« C'est ce que tu es, dit patiemment Luke. Je t'ai demandé quel est ton nom.

— Mon nom est C - » sa gorge se resserre, l'interrompt tout net.

Il y a un moment où il se rend compte qu'il n'y a pas de douleur à venir, pas de compulsion pour court-circuiter son cerveau.

« Mon nom est Cassian, » dit-il, et un sourire s'étire, étrange, sur son visage. « Mon nom est Cassian, » répète-t-il, la joie montant doucement en lui, clairement diffusée à travers la Force.

Luke en ressent l'effet, si fort et pur. « Oui, dit-il avec un sourire. Oui, c'est ça. »

Leia a abaissé le blaster et semble elle-même affectée, d'après l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Cassian baisse les yeux vers la femme sur le lit, toujours endormie. « Et elle est Jyn. »

Luke acquiesce. Il comprend que Cassian est en train de passer en revue ses propres pensées, sans retenue, tandis qu'il renomme tous ses équipiers. En les touchant et en répétant leurs noms d'une voix emplie de révérence.

Puis il demande. « Où est Kylo ? »

Luke, aussi bien que Leia, tressaille légèrement. « Il est dans une autre chambre, » explique Leia. 

Les yeux de Cassian brillent et brûlent de fièvre. « Vous l'aidez, lui aussi, pas vrai ? Il est comme nous, » et c'est bien plus qu'un euphémisme. Kylo est comme eux, il est l'un d'eux. Il n'est pas censé être seul.

« Oui, oui nous l'aidons lui aussi. Je te le promets, » jure Luke et Cassian le dévisage un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

« Alors vous allez l'amener ici, » commande Cassian sur un ton qui ne laisse aucune place à la discussion.

Pourtant, Luke hésite. Le regard de Cassian se durcit et la Force se rassemble autour de lui comme des nuages d'orage, électrique. Luke sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

« Vous  _ allez _ l'amener ici, » répète Cassian lentement, d'une manière qui signifie que des choses terribles vont leur arriver s'ils ne font pas exactement ce qui leur est ordonné. Leia se rappelle ce ton, de l'époque où elle n'était guère plus qu'une enfant, à la fois espionne et sénateur.

Luke lance un regard vers sa sœur. Elle acquiesce. Elle sait que si ils acculent ces gens, ils découvriront pourquoi ils ont reçu le nom de Rogue One. « Très bien, » dit Luke.

Cassian se calme, et la dangereuse accumulation de Force se dissipe comme une brume. « Nous ne serons pas séparés. »

**

Kylo ne se réveille que brièvement, mais il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour comprendre ce qui a changé.

Il n'est pas seul. Ses Chevaliers reposent dans des lits de part et d'autre du sien, et quand il étend ses sens ils sont là, chauds et familiers.

Entiers.

Les yeux de Rogue sont ouverts quand son regard dérive sur elle. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il sent qu'il lui rend son sourire, de manière inhabituelle mais sincère.

Elle passe les jambes hors du lit et vient à lui. Elle se tient à son chevet et serre étroitement sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux verts étincelants. Elle ne dit rien, non pas parce qu'elle en est incapable, mais parce qu'aucun mot ne sera jamais approprié.

Elle suit la cicatrice qui traverse son visage du bout des doigts. Il ferme les yeux et elle repousse les cheveux de son visage et c'est assez. La Force ronronne gentiment entre eux.

**

Ils sont tous éveillés et vivants et c'est presque trop pour Kylo. Ils sont différents, mais pourtant identiques. Ils lui disent leurs noms avec excitation et il les mémorise comme il a autrefois mémorisé leurs désignations. Ils parlent de leurs passés et discutent ensemble, tous rassemblés autour de son lit, longtemps après que les lumières soient éteintes sur la base.

Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens, et il consomme toute information qu'il peut trouver à leur sujet. Il demande un datapad et sait que tout ce qu'il recherche est sans aucun doute surveillé, mais ses recherches portent sur Rogue One et les débuts de la Rébellion. 

Rogue -  _ Jyn _ , pense-t-il - pose les pieds près des siens sur son lit et se balance dans sa chaise comme une fille de quinze ans plutôt qu'une combattante aguerrie d'au moins trente ans. Ça donne envie à Kylo de lui adresser un sourire complice, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux détenteurs d'un secret que tout le monde voudrait savoir.

Spy, Cassian, s'installe sur la chaise à côté de Jyn, leurs bras pressés l'un contre l'autre, et commence à lui faire part des allées et venues de tout le monde sur la base. Kylo, abasourdi, ne sait toujours pas comment il obtient toutes ces informations. Aucun d'eux n'a eu le droit de mettre un pied au dehors.

Chirrut et Baze sont près de la porte, ils montent la garde, se rend-il compte un peu tard ; et Bodhi somnole de l'autre côté de Kylo, les jambes étendues et le pied proche de toucher la botte de Baze, un jeu de sabacc abandonné entre eux. Il y a une chaleur dans la poitrine de Kylo et il se surprend à sourire tandis qu'il ramène son attention sur les dossiers de la rébellion sur le datapad.

« Il est dit que l'Alliance Rebelle t'a fait évader de la prison de Wobani. Qu'est-ce tu avais fait pour finir là-bas ? » demande Kylo à Jyn, curieux. Le rapport ne donne pas ce détail.

« J'ai commis un crime, » répond sèchement Jyn, et Cassian porte une main à sa bouche, comme perdu dans ses pensées, pour dissimuler son sourire. Kylo lève les yeux au ciel et retourne au datapad.

« Vous avez récupéré les plans sur Scarif et même échappé à Dark Vador, » lit Kylo, un peu impressionné en dépit de toutes les missions quasi-impossibles qu'ils ont accomplies ensemble.

« Enfin, pas nous,  _ nous _ , clarifie Chirrut.

— Nous étions tous morts à ce moment, conclut Baze.

— Je l'ai rencontré une fois, tu sais, » dit Bodhi en tirant sur un fil de sa manche.

« Qui ? demande Kylo avec douceur.

— Ton grand-père. Dark Vador. »

Kylo lève les yeux avec surprise. « Vraiment ?

— Ouais, pas - pas longtemps, mais oui.

— Comment était-il ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Kylo, vaincu par la curiosité.

« Terrifiant, » lâche Bodhi, puis il tressaille et détourne le regard. Il se lèche nerveusement les lèvres. « Absolument terrifiant. Il était là pour inspecter les cristaux Kyber que nous transportions. Et tout d'un coup, il se tourne et décapite un pilote avec son sabre. Il a dit que c'était un espion rebelle. » Il laisse échapper un rire essoufflé. « C'était une bonne chose que je n'aie pas encore décidé de déserter, ou il m'aurait probablement tué, moi aussi. »

C'est alors que Kylo en prend conscience, avec cette simple phrase. Parce que Kylo est déchiré entre son admiration pour son ancêtre et la pure rage que fait naître l'idée de quelqu'un faisant du mal à ses Chevaliers. C'est douloureux, cette dichotomie du cœur, ce conflit en lui. Au bout d'un moment Kylo tend la main et enserre le poignet maigre de Bodhi.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé poser un doigt sur toi, » dit solennellement Kylo et Bodhi le dévisage, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. Il baisse les yeux, mais Kylo peut voir la légère touche de rouge sur ses joues et sent la douce chaleur qui l'imprègne dans la Force.

« Aucun de nous ne l'aurait laissé, » affirme Jyn, laissant sa chaise tomber au sol avec fracas, l'air vibrant autour d'elle avec une férocité contenue à la pensée d'une menace contre son pilote. Cassian tend la main et glisse le bout des doigts le long de son bras et elle s'apaise, en grommelant légèrement. « Quoi, c'est vrai.

— Je sais, Jyn, murmure Cassian en réponse. Nous le savons tous. » Bodhi acquiesce et Baze et Chirrut rient doucement.

C'est nouveau, différent de ce qu'ils avaient avant, mais la Force vibre plaisamment entre eux. Il n'y a plus de murmures échangés dans les ténèbres, mais une conversation à la lumière du jour et Kylo peut regarder leurs visages sans répercussions. Et s'il prend l'habitude de les regarder trop fixement et trop longuement, ils n'en font jamais mention.

**

Ils s'adaptent tous au changement de circonstances à leur manière. Jyn semble se draper d'irrévérence tandis que Cassian adopte l'approche opposée, toujours respectueux, conscient de l'ordre des choses, des simples soldats. Chirrut et Baze semblent tout accepter sans sourciller, calmes et sereins, mais Kylo les a surpris en train de monter la garde à tour de rôle pendant la nuit. Bodhi se tient proche d'au moins l'un d'entre eux à tout moment, perpétuellement anxieux.

Durant la journée ils affectent la nonchalance, parlent entre eux à voix basse, mais se taisent quand d'autres entrent dans la pièce et ne reprennent que quand ils sont partis. Cela rappelle à Kylo qu'ils ne sont pas en sûreté ici, pas vraiment. Ils sont toujours des prisonniers, quoique d'un autre genre.

Quand la base passe en mode nocturne ils s'entassent tous ensemble comme ils le faisaient auparavant, mais avec Kylo aussi, maintenant. Ils se pelotonnent et sont généralement partiellement en contact avec les autres, abandonnent leurs lits pour dormir tous ensemble sur le sol ou appuyés contre le lit de Kylo, une pile de membres entremêlés.

Ne serait-ce que pour se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils ne sont pas seuls. C'est la vérité.

**

Kylo est assis dans son lit, sa jambe n'est pas encore capable de supporter son poids très longtemps. Luke est avec eux, mais il n'est pas ici à titre médical. Leurs esprits sont bien à eux maintenant, mais Luke continue de leur rendre visite.

Kylo pense que c'est parce que Luke apprécie le calme et le silence. La base de la Résistance est débordante d'activité et bruyante dans le meilleur des cas, en particulier pour Luke, qui est resté seul si longtemps dans le silence de son île.

Cassian a requis qu'on leur amène le Droïde durant l'une des phases d'inconscience de Kylo, aussi Cassian et Bodhi sont tous les deux à l'ouvrage pour le reprogrammer et le réparer. Leur coin est encombré de câbles et de pièces métalliques et même Luke y vient de temps en temps pour offrir des conseils. Il y a un esclandre au sujet du traitement infligé par Kylo à la batterie principale, qu'il faut un moment à Kylo pour reconnaître comment étant une plaisanterie.

Ses Chevaliers sont en train de se prélasser autour de lui quand il entend le remue-ménage juste à l'extérieur de leur chambre. À ses côtés Baze se lève, tout comme Luke. Chirrut commence à prier doucement dans sa barbe là où il est assis. Jyn et Cassian se lèvent et s'avancent, en état d'alerte.

Il y a des cris, et le bruit de quelque chose que l'on projette contre un mur.

Rey entre en trombe, suivie par Finn, l'air nerveux. Elle s'arrête net devant la vision qui s'offre à elle. Kylo la dévisage avec stupeur, le datapad sur les genoux.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » demande Rey d'une voix tremblante. Elle aperçoit son maître. « Comment pouvez-vous l'aider ? Après ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tué son propre père !

— Rey, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses - » proteste Luke. Elle l'ignore et fixe son regard sur Kylo. Son ennemi.

« Toi. » Elle grogne et va pour s'avancer vers lui, en brandissant son bâton.

Tout le monde se fige au son de l'activation d'un sabre-laser. Jyn est là, la lame rouge de Kylo au poing, qui craque et crache avec malveillance entre elles.

Luke n'a aucune idée de comment Jyn a récupéré le sabre de Kylo, il l'avait confisqué lui-même, et pour ce qu'il en savait il reposait dans un tiroir verrouillé de ses quartiers.

« Vous ne le toucherez pas, » dit Jyn, les mots énoncés calmes et tranchants. La Force est anormalement calme autour de Jyn, prête à répondre à ses commandes.

Kylo regarde depuis derrière elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprend vraiment. Ils sont les Chevaliers de Ren et ils sont siens. Mais il est leur, en retour. Son Chevalier se tient entre lui et le danger, une lame brûlante au côté. C'est la vérité.

Rey stoppe. Finn est là, une main passée autour de son bras, qui la tire en arrière. « Rey, allez, » dit-il en la pressant vers la porte. Rey résiste, ses yeux sombres plissés, montrant les dents.

Jyn lui rend son regard et fait tournoyer le sabre dans une démonstration arrogante, mais son regard est meutrier.

Les Chevaliers se lèvent, disposés derrière elle, prêts. Il n'y a aucun doute quant à l'issue de ce combat et Rey est très clairement désavantagée. Luke, son maître, est juste là, les bras ballants.

Rey se laisse entraîner hors de la pièce. 

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez discuter avec votre élève, » recommande Chirrut gentiment, peut-être un peu ostensiblement.

Luke disparaît, brusquement remis au courant du fait que les personnes dans cette chambre ont été de terribles assassins pour le Premier Ordre et qu'ils étaient extrêmement doués.

Il y a ça, et le fait qu'il a beaucoup d'explications à fournir à sa jeune pupille.

Jyn désactive le sabre et le fait disparaître hors de la vue, quelque part sur elle. Ils retournent tous à leur position assise première, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

Les Chevaliers de Ren sont siens, c'est la vérité - et il est leur. Kylo apprend à cet instant que si quelqu'un doit le blesser - Rogue le protègera du mal. À n'importe quel prix.

« Merci, » dit Kylo, et sa voix s'éraille. 

Jyn, jamais du genre à faire dans l'émotion, lui tapote la cheville et recommence à se disputer avec Cassian au sujet de configurations de blasters.

Mais Kylo n'oublie pas.

**

Puis vient le jour où ils sont finalement libérés. Nombreux sont les membres de la Résistance qui désapprouvent, effrayés ou en colère, et tout le monde reste sur les nerfs, tendu.

Ses Chevaliers toujours à ses côtés sont un moyen de dissuasion plutôt efficace pour ceux ceux qui cherchent revanche ou récompense.

Et il y a le fait que le Droïde, K-2SO - qui est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, encore plus sarcastique après sa reprogrammation et n'appelle Kylo que « Kylo Ren, l'homme qui m'a tué » (Kylo soutiendrait qu'on ne peut pas avoir été tué et continuer de parler, mais Cassian a toujours l'air si satisfait quand K-2 se montre insolent) - a envoyé à l'infirmerie le dernier homme qui a tenté de piéger Kylo, avec un corps couvert de contusions et une fierté en miettes. K-2 insiste que si quelqu'un devait tuer Kylo ce devrait être lui, ce ne serait que juste, et si quelqu'un d'autre devait y parvenir ce serait un affront à tout ce que K-2 représente.

Kylo retient un sourire et acquiesce sombrement, promet que sa mort devra assurément advenir par la main du droïde. Ils font de vagues plans pour la fin de Kylo et scellent leur marché par une poignée de mains.

**

Kylo sait qu'ils pourraient quitter la base, même s'ils devaient se battre pour cela. Vu le nombre de soldats de la résistance qui seraient ravis de les voir disparaître, il se pourrait même qu'on leur souhaite bon vent. Pourtant, Kylo reste.

La Résistance a sauvé la vie de ses Chevaliers et Kylo n'oublie pas. Les Chevaliers sont sa responsabilité et il paie ses dettes. Là où la Résistance a besoin de lui, il va. Il essaie, au début, d'y aller seul. Il est le débiteur, pas ses Chevaliers. Mais ils refusent d'être séparés et il est trop égoïste pour l'exiger d'eux.

Les Chevaliers ont si longtemps servi, avant Snoke et après, qu'ils prennent aisément l'habitude d'accomplir des missions pour la Résistance. Ce n'est pas si différent de leur travail avec la Rébellion, même si cette période a été plus brève pour certains membres de Rogue One que pour d'autres. C'est même encore plus similaire à leur travail en tant que Chevaliers pour le Premier Ordre. Une unité d'élite chargée de missions secrètes. Ce sont juste des missions légèrement plus agréables, maintenant. Secourir au lieu de soumettre, aider au lieu de faire souffrir. Les mécanismes sont plus ou moins les mêmes, quoi qu'il en soit.

Ils sont une machine trop bien huilée, trop interconnectés pour essayer de former quelqu'un pour intégrer pleinement la team, et, heureusement, Leia n'essaie même pas. Ils travaillent ensemble. Les Chevaliers de Ren. Rogue One. Occasionnellement ils travailleront aux côtés d'autres, mais aucun des leurs n'est jamais abandonné ni remplacé. On les envoie tous les sept, ou aucun. 

Mais ensemble ils fournissent suffisamment d'informations, accomplissent suffisamment de missions, risquent suffisamment au nom de la Résistance pour que les tensions, petit à petit, diminuent. Kylo s'estime satisfait, de manière alarmante, et les autres partagent ce sentiment, alors même qu'ils sont toujours en guerre contre le Premier Ordre.

Ce n'est pas la paix, non. Pas encore.  _ Mais, _ pense Kylo en regardant ses Chevaliers rire, rayonnant dans la Force,  _ ce pourrait être. _ Ce pourrait être.


	7. Épilogue

Ils sont dehors, tous les six avec K-2, et le ciel s'étire au dessus d'eux, bleu et immense. Ils sont assis sur un affleurement de roches en haut de la colline où se trouve leur campement. K-2 s'est mis en mode veille, mais s'est tourné avant ça pour recevoir le maximum de soleil possible pour réchauffer son châssis métallique. Il y a de la nourriture sur une couverture étendue à leurs pieds.

Le bruit lointain du moteur d'une Aile-X au démarrage et le bruit de fond du personnel qui s'affaire sur la base en dessous d'eux sont les seules interruptions du silence paisible qui les entoure.

Kylo regarde la base de la Résistance, le symbole de tout ce contre quoi il s'est battu autrefois. Ses amis, derrière lui, regardent aussi. Jyn vient toucher son épaule et il ramène son attention sur eux, avec un sourire.

Ils sont saufs et ils sont libres parce que même Snoke, avec tout son pouvoir et son savoir, n'a pu les maîtriser complètement.

Il tourne la tête, regarde ses Chevaliers, et demande à cassian d'une voix solennelle :

« Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ? »

Cassian sourit, un petit sourire ironique et satisfait. « Il y avait de la lumière, éclatante et brûlante, » dit-il, et ses yeux se ferment et son visage se lève comme s'il pouvait la sentir sur sa peau. Jyn le regarde avec des yeux de chat-loup. « Puis vinrent les ténèbres. C'est de là que je viens, » termine Cassian.

Jyn lui prend la main et entrelace leurs doigts.

« Dis-moi, » demande-t-il à Jyn en reprenant le fil, les mots anciens comme neufs dans sa bouche. « Où tu a appris à te servir d'un blaster comme ça ?

— J'ai appris avec les mains d'un enfant, » lui dit-elle, et Kylo se saisit de sa main libre, les relie, une compréhension douce-amère établie entre eux trois.

« Dis-moi, où as tu appris la Force ? » demande-t-il à Chirrut, assis en arrière, son bâton entre les doigts. 

L'homme sourit, serein. « La Force est partout, dans toute chose. J'ai appris la Force dans la poussière et dans la pluie. »

Kylo reporte maintenant son attention sur Baze, qui évite les regards avec un air bourru, les bras croisés.

« Dis-moi, comment as-tu rencontré Seer ? » 

Baze prend un trop long moment avant de dire, « Tout est selon la volonté de la Force. »

Et le sourire de Chirrut est si large qu'il en déborderait presque de son visage. « Oh, la ferme, » gronde Baze, mais l'on peut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire dans sa barbe.

« Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? » demande Kylo au dernier membre de leur petit groupe.

« Mon nom est Bodhi Rook. » Il est rayonnant, la seule modification au script de leur conversation. « Et je suis le pilote.

— Oui, c'est toi, » le félicite Jyn et il rougit à ses mots, ravi. Ensemble, ils remplissent les espaces vides.

C'est nouveau, différent de ce qu'ils avaient avant, mais la Force vibre plaisamment entre eux de la même façon. Il lui a fallu bien des années pour le comprendre vraiment.

Ils ne sont pas seuls. Il est leur et ils sont siens. Quoiqu'il advienne, ils l'affronteront ensemble.

Et c'est la vérité.

**

_ Nous sommes des gens bien _

_ Et nous avons assez souffert _


End file.
